A Traitor's Heart
by laydee kai
Summary: She is the remedy that he is seeking, but what happens when she is forced to stay with him, the one person she blames for the breaking up of team 7?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.

* * *

Once again I find myself struck with some sort of inspiration that has nothing to do with the story that I have already started! But nevertheless, I can't stop thinking of this and it's driving me crazy. It's like I must get this out of me. Lol.

I don't know what it is about this CD, but it gives me ideas. Either that or I read something on the fan fiction site and then heard a song and it applied to the characters of the last story. The last story that I read before hearing this song was _The Contentious Heart_ by elle6778. The pairing is Sakura and Itachi… if you haven't read it, I suggest you so. Any of elle6778's stories are worth reading. J

Okay so the song is called _Self Inflicted _by Katy Perry. As in the last story that I wrote that was inspired by one of her songs, I give you the lyrics…

_Remember when I dove into the crowd  
__And I got a bloody knee under my skin,  
a mark from wiping out  
It brings back the memories  
Every bone's been broken  
But my heart is still wide open  
__  
I can't stop Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted too_

_With each scar there's a map that tells a story  
what a souvenir of __Young love's  
like jumping out An airplane riding a tidal wave  
on an ocean of emotion My heart rips me wide open _

_I can't stop Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted too_

_And I cover up these scars (We'll make it we'll make it but we break it)  
And I can't stop seeing stars(lets hope not die)  
Whenever you're around Around_

_I can't stop Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
oohhh you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted to_

This is the first Sakura & Itachi story that I have written. I really hope that it's up to par with all those who like this pairing. I must admit it wasn't one that I originally thought I would like but I have come to really like it.

Enjoy.

-laydee kai-


	2. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.

* * *

**A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted  
Chapter One**

The wind gently swayed the leaves in the forest that surrounded the small, rundown one room house. In it, two men sat around the small fireplace warming themselves as they quietly watched their dinner sizzle. Each man was in the center of their own growing puddle, the weather had taken an unexpected turn and caught them off guard. Their heavy black, cloud adorned cloaks hung, dripping on pegs by the door.

"I'm glad we have this place. I sure as hell didn't want to sleep outside on a night like this." the largest of the two spoke.

The other man gave a small grunt in response to his companion. The silence continued until the small man's body began to heave as he coughed painfully. His pale hand clutched at his chest as he tried to breath. Agony was etched on his normally empty expressions, and he fell to his knees.

The large man knew better than to reach out to him. Even after being partnered together of so many years, some things are not meant to change. He watched and waited for the fit to pass.

Slowly, his breathing evened and he collected himself from the floor. His dark eyes reflected the dancing flames for the briefest of moments before the blazed red. Using the back of his hand, Uchiha Itachi wiped the fresh blood from his mouth before settling back in his chair.

Hoshigaki Kisame continued to watch on as the ailing Uchiha rummaged through his satchel. He removed a small vile with a cork stopper. Holding it up to the light of the fire, his shoulders slouched minutely before he tossed the empty glass into the fire.

"Are you sure about this Itachi-san?" the blue man questioned once again.

"Hai. It's the only way."

"And how do you suggest we acquire this… _remedy_?"

"We set a trap."

- - xXxXx - -

One hand in front of the other grasped at the ground as he tried to pull his bloody and broken body away from his attackers. Hatake Kakashi was a talented ninja. It took a massively skilled ninja to bring him to his knees. Unfortunately for him, Itachi was just such a ninja.

Kakashi continued to slowly pull himself until his nose hit a sandaled foot. Kisame snorted as he roughly flipped the Copy-nin over.

"Naruto isn't… with me." Kakashi rasped. "What do you want?"

"Does a missing-nin need a reason for what he does?" Kisame shot back.

"You don't," he paused, shifting his blurry gaze to Itachi. "But he does."

"Hm. You remember my ways well, Kakashi-san." Itachi spoke as he drew closer. "I'll tell you what I want. I want relief." he answered right before sending Kakashi into the red and black world of the Tsukuyomi.

His body stilled after he screamed out in agony. Kisame looked down at Kakashi's body.

"I was hoping that would have been more of a fight, but it wasn't." he complained.

"He's returning home from a taxing mission."

The blue skinned man sighed as he slung the Samehada's massive, bandaged blade over his shoulder. He should have know that Itachi would have planned this attack while Kakashi was in a weakened state. For being as talented as he was, the Uchiha never seemed to want to fight. Albeit, recently he didn't blame him.

"Now what, Itachi-san?"

"We wait."

"Of course." he groaned.

- - xXxXx - -

Pakkun tore through the forest as quickly as his tiny paws would allow. Kakashi had summoned him with some of his remaining chakra to get help. The little nin-dog was baffled that the Uchiha had let him pass. He knew better than to think that he was unaware of the small pooch's presence.

Pakkun couldn't dwell on it much because much to his relief, the gates of Konohagakure were now in sight. He raced past the guards with a slight yip of acknowledgement before heading straight to the Hokage tower.

The pug slid into Tsuande's office barking loudly. The blonde woman stood from behind her desk to see what was responsible for the outburst. Immediately she recognized the dog.

"Pakkun? What the hell are you doing making all that noise?" she questioned.

"It's Kakashi. He was ambushed by Uchiha Itachi and his partner. He was alive when I left. He's not far out." he panted out frantically.

"Shizune!" Tsunade hollered. When Shizune's head appeared in the door, Tsunade continued. "Get me an ANBU squad and Haruno Sakura, NOW!"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." she said as she vanished to complete the task demanded.

In a few short minutes, a fresh ANBU squad and Sakura stood in front of their Hokage. They didn't ask questions as Tsunade rambled out what she was told by Kakashi's summons.

"You will follow Pakkun back to where he left Hatake Kakashi and retrieve him. Dismissed!" she ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the four replied in unison as they bowed before disappearing.

Pakkun led the four Leaf shinobi through the surrounding forests in the direction of his master. With one ANBU in front of her and two more flanking each side of her, Sakura raced towards her ex-sensei, silently hoping that they weren't too late. Konoha couldn't withstand such a significant lost to their ranks. Kakashi was an elite and in the times ahead, the Village Hidden in the Leaves would need him.

Within an hours time they slowed. The ANBU were on guard as they searched their surroundings. In the middle of a clearing laid a still Kakashi. Sakura gasped out loud when she saw him. She made a move to head towards him when she suddenly stopped. Something had just occurred to her, why would the Akatsuki attack him in Fire Country borders, let alone so close to Konoha herself?

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up just as an unnatural mist rolled in from somewhere in-between the trees. She reached in her side pouch and pulled out a kunai and fell into her stance. She froze when she heard the sound of three bodies falling to the ground followed by barking and the clear sound of a summons vanishing.

"What do you want?" she called out into the mist.

She squinted her eyes as she tried to look into the thick mist. There was no such luck. She closed her eyes and pushed some of her chakra to them hoping that this would help. She took a deep breath and opened her green eyes to find herself face to face with blue skin and two small, beady eyes.

"Boo." Hoshigaki Kisame laughed as Sakura stifled a small gasp.

Her eyes widened as she turn to flee. It wasn't that she didn't think she could take the shark like man, it was that she knew that she couldn't take him _and _Uchiha Itachi. They had easily dispatched a squad of ANBU and Kakashi, she knew she couldn't handle them both.

She spun around in vain as she then came face to face with the crimson of the Sharingan. In reflex, she tightly closed her eyes. Her jaw clenched harshly. She had no way out. Sakura knew she would have to fight no matter the cost. Opting to attempt to catch them off guard, she loosened her grip on the kunai and let it fall to the earth, imbedding itself with a light thud.

She quickly charged her hand with chakra forming scalpel blades. Widening her stance, she thrusted one hand at the Uchiha's face watching as he expectedly dodged it. She swung around and brought the other hand in an upward arc, aiming for Kisame's head. Kisame pulled his head back a little too late as the edge of her scalpel grazed his cheek.

"Damnit!" he hissed at the contact.

He brought his large hand up to the cut and wiped the blood away. His eyes narrowed as he pulled his hand back with the intent on back handing the kunoichi through the forest. Kisame's hand snapped out but made no contact. Eyes widened in shock, he looked around for her. He let out a growl of disapproval. Itachi was standing a few feet away with Sakura's flailing body tossed over his shoulder.

"Put me down you bastard!" she screamed.

When Itachi made no move to do so, she charged her elbow with charka, planning on hitting him in the back in order to make him comply. Sensing the movement of her charka, he unceremoniously dumped her on the hard ground. A grunt of discomfort escaped from her mouth before she pushed herself to her feet and glared at the Uchiha.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

The Uchiha just stood there. He made not attempt at answering her. He just looked at her with those eyes. He was slightly amused that since her anger flared, she held his gaze seemingly un-phased by the Sharingan.

"I know you want something. If you were just here to pick a fight then you would have let the puffer fish over there hit me." She reasoned out loud.

"Puffer fish?" Kisame repeated. He looked to his partner, "Are you sure about this Itachi-san? I mean how smart can she really be if she can't tell the difference between shark and puffer fish?"

"That's irrelevant." he answered evenly. "And yes, I'm sure."

Sakura's glare darkened. She hated being ignored. And even more, she hated when people talked about her right in front of her face.

"What are you sure of?" she growled.

"If you are so sure you better knock her out because I doubt she'd come willingly. I can't take the trip back with a loud mouth. She's a lot like her little jinchûriki friend." Kisame said as he turned his back to the two before walking off in to the fading mist.

"Hell no, I won't go anywhere with either of you willingly!"

"So be it." Itachi replied.

Sakura watched as his eyes widened minutely. It was too late she realized, she was already looking into his Sharingan.

_Shit._

She thought to herself the second before the blackness of unconsciousness consumed her. Her limp body crumpled to the ground. Itachi looked at her for a brief moment before he bent down and scooped her body up. In a fluid motion, he swung her over his shoulder and followed in the direction of his partner.

It had gone perfectly according to his plan.


	3. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.

**Here's chapter two… I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to my reviewers : ****Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha ****& ****spaceisforstars.**

**As always, enjoy! - laydee kai**

* * *

A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted  
Chapter Two

The muddled noises from her surroundings started to become clearer. The soft sounds of the crickets could be heard and the crackling of a fire. Sakura could feel the firm, rough texture of the wood floorings underneath her. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

There was only one room and she was in the corner furthest from the door. There appeared to be only one window in the house and the curtains, as tattered as they were, were drawn tightly. In the center of the room was a freshly inked circle surrounded by melted, unlit candles at odd points.

Concerned by what she saw, Sakura noiselessly took inventory of her body searching for anything out of the ordinary. The only thing that seemed different was a cut across the palm of her hand and a dull ache deep within all of her muscles. Her eyes fell on the large silhouette near the fire place. Her eyes darted to the door and then to the large sword that was leaning near it and then finally back to the other inhabitant of the house.

There was only one person with her. Where was the other one? As vital as it was to know where Uchiha Itachi was, she had no time to ponder on it. She had to get out of there. She stood up silently and inched to the door. It was foolish of them to leave her unbound if they weren't going to actively watch her.

She reached out to grasp the door knob, all the while keeping her attention on the still form of Kisame. When her hand failed to make contact with the cool metal of the knob, she turned to look why. Her eyes widened as she found herself uncomfortably close to Uchiha Itachi.

"Where do you think you're going Haruno-san?" Itachi asked her softly.

She backed away from him, eying him the entire time, analyzing his state. His face was paler than she remember even though there was a slight flush to his face. What could be seen of his brow from behind his hair was covered in sweat. She noticed that everything about it right now, even the few words that he chose to say, was labored.

Suddenly she came upon something hard. She gasped as she jumped to find that she had backed into Kisame's chest. His massive blue hands clamped down on her shoulders before he yanked her off her feet and moved her back into the small depths of the house.

Itachi walked in the house and closed the door behind him. "You were asleep." he stated to the blue man.

"Yeah, well you were gone longer than you said and she wasn't much of a talker."

"Let me go!" Sakura exclaimed when she found her voice.

"Oh, gee… since you said it like that, then why not?" Kisame snorted.

Sakura shook with furry. "I can make a damn door just as easily! Neither of you bastards can keep me here!"

"Hn." Itachi shook his head. "It's been taken care of, Haruno-san. You aren't going anywhere."

"Want to make a bet?"

Kisame roared in laughter. He let her go and watched her expectantly. His amusement at her statement glowed in his beady little eyes. "I want to see you try, kunoichi. Don't forget to try the window if the door doesn't meet your needs." he spoke before laughing again.

Itachi silently made his way to his chair by the small fire. He turned his back to her. She narrowed her eyes at his back as she made her way to the door. Her jaw set rigidly, she stomped to the door. She placed a hand on the door and pushed it open. She turned to her captives to smirk. Before her foot could cross the threshold, a blue force field erupted and shielded the exit from her.

"You sealed me in?" she questioned as she tried the window only to have the same thing happen. She spun around and snarled at Kisame, "Well, I'm sure that _he_ sealed everything… it seems far to complex for the likes of you, you overgrown piece of bait! But seals or no seals, you can't keep me here! I'll demolish this whole forsaken shack if you don't let me go!" She threatened.

"That's been taken care of too. I already explained to you, you aren't going anywhere." Itachi answered without even bothering to look at her.

Sakura's fist balled up as she closed her eyes. Her anger began to swell even more at his words, his calmness. Her eyes snapped open, glaring with determination she ran past Kisame and braced as her shoulder made contact with the rickety wall. She froze in place. Nothing happened. The walls were still intact. She ran both hands over the walls inspecting them carefully. She pounded on them, but still nothing.

"You sealed the whole fucking place?" she yelled.

"From noise as well." Itachi added.

"Well, I'd like to see it stand up to this!" she challenged as she started to focus on her chakra.

She lifted her arms, readying to bring two chakra coated hands down on the wall. And once again she was stunned into silence as nothing happened. She tried to focus and manipulate her chakra again, still nothing happened. She fell to her knees.

"The ink on the ground… you sealed my chakra." She stated dejectedly. "Why are you doing this to me? What do you want from me? In terms of Konoha, I'm not that special. I can't help you with anything."

"That's where you are wrong." Itachi supplied. "You can help me."

"Help you? You must be out of your mind! I won't help you!"

Itachi was still un-phased by her words. "Yes. You will Haruno-san. You have no choice, I control you."

* * *

**A/N: This is shorter than I normally like… but it just seemed like a good spot to stop. Like a nice little cliffhanger for you! :P gotta keep the readers wanting more. Please, please, PLEASE review… if you do I will give you a shout out in the next chapter! -l.k.**


	4. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.

**Here's chapter three… I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to my reviewer(s) : **_adrianna bruce _- hope you like this chapter… and being as you were the only one to review the last one… this one is for you!

**As always, enjoy! - laydee kai**

* * *

**A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted  
**Chapter Three

The sun had risen hours ago on the little shack. The only window barely allowed any light in the dingy little place. Sakura sat in the corner with her knees drawn up into her chest as she mumbled. The two men had left her in the dark an hour or so before the sun had come up in order to get a few supplies.

True to his word, there was no way that Sakura could leave. The tiny building was completely sealed as was her chakra. For hours, she studied that markings on the ground thinking that maybe she could reverse it some how. Even with all of her training and her knowledge of seals, she couldn't begin to understand how Itachi had pulled it off.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she heard Kisame's voice getting louder. In an instant, the door opened and the two men strolled in. The large man removed his cloak and hung in on the hook near the door. She noticed the big bag that was slung over his shoulders, she assumed that it was the supplies. Even with the bags size, she concluded that there couldn't be enough to last them long and that meant that she would be left along again soon.

Her green eyes darted to the other man in the room. Itachi had not removed his cloak but instead had drawn it in closer to him as he sat in his chair. His shoulders rose as he drew in a deep breath before spitting it back out towards the fire place. It took a moment for Sakura to compute what he was doing before a fire blazed to life. Her eyes checked him over to see if he was in a similar condition from the night before. He looked worse.

She rose from her place and slowly walked over to him. Kisame saw her move and was in front of her before she got half way to the Uchiha.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Where do you think? I mean this place is _so_ large I was thinking about taking tea in the south wing." she snapped as she tried to move around him.

His hand darted out and caught her shoulder. She brushed his hand away with as much force as she could summon. She may not have her chakra, but she was far from weak. She spun around to face the shark-like man.

"You better let go of me." she threatened.

"Or what?" he scoffed.

She walked up to him and stopped when she was centimeters from his chest. He was a good deal taller than her but that didn't stop her. She tilted her head up and locked her eyes to his.

"Just because you think that I can't do anything to you without my chakra, doesn't mean a whole lot. I'd watch my back if I were you, you over grown guppy."

Once again, she made an effort to side step Kisame in order to reach Itachi. And just like the last time, Kisame stopped her.

"Hoshigaki, I doubt that he needs you to look after him. Even in his current state." she ground out.

Kisame's words died in his mouth. He was stunned that she picked up on Itachi's health before she had been allowed to examine him or even know that he was sick. Sakura snorted in amusement as she saw the bewilderment in Kisame's eyes.

"Give me some credit." She said as she finally was allowed around his large frame.

Sakura sat in the rickety chair next to Itachi. She watched him as he gazed into the fire. She took a deep breath as she tried to not think about the fresh wave of annoyance that was rolling through her.

"Are you going to at least tell me what's the matter with you?" she asked.

After what seemed like forever, the man she watched finally spoke up. "Why don't you impress me with your skills."

Sakura bristled. She didn't know if he was insulting her or actually giving her a chance _to_ impress him. She rolled her eyes before starting.

"Well, I'm sure you are aware that I could give you a much better diagnosis if I could utilize my chakra. But, I have a feeling you already know what's wrong with you or you would have had me check you over much sooner than now.

"I know _this_ has nothing to do with the overstrain of your Sharingan, which it seems you _still _stubbornly refuse to deactivate even when you have such a _wonderful_ babysitter following you around. You are easily fatigued and require more rest than you ever have before. You are pale, well paler than normal and sweaty indicating that your body temperature is unstable and tends to fluctuate. One minute you're hot and then the next you are freezing. It seems that you have problems breathing and speaking, which the latter I doubt bothers you since you don't speak much anyway. It's apparent that your body is trying to heal itself but it clearly unable."

"We kidnapped your skinny ass for that?" Kisame blurted out.

"No." Sakura snapped. "You kidnapped me so I could fix him." She turned her attention back to Itachi. "I have an idea of what you have but I'm not sure as to what type. There are a two."

"Well?" he asked

"I believe you have a form of Acidosis. Basically, your body isn't able to keep your levels balanced making your blood too acidic and it's causing you a whole slew of issues. If left untreated you could die."

"I'm a ninja. For us life is never guaranteed, but death is." Itachi stated as if un-phased.

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I didn't know you were such a cynic. You must care about living or dying because other wise you would've left me the hell alone."

There was a long gap of silence. Sakura looked between the two men as they seemed lost in their own thoughts. She had to admit to herself that she was slightly intrigued by their relationship. She always knew that they were partners but she never figured friends. It was clear by Kisame's protective nature over Itachi. She was sure that if she said something that both would deny such a thing, but she was certain that their bonds were stronger than they outwardly appeared.

"Look, Itachi," she started. "You need to give me access to my charka if you want me to identify what kind it is. Even though either could kill you, they are treatable. And as much as I _don't_ want to heal you, I can't go anywhere until I do. So can we at least get this started?"

"No." Itachi answered.

"And why the hell not?" Sakura shot back. "Isn't that why I am here?"

"Hai."

"Then why won't you let me heal you? I want to get back to my own life."

"I never said that I won't let you heal me. You can and you will. Just not now."

"And once again I ask, _why_?"

"Because we have to go." Kisame answered for his partner.

"Go? Go where?" Sakura asked confused. "Where are we going?

"Itachi and I are being summoned. You aren't going anywhere." Kisame tossed the bag her was carrying before at her feet.

"You mean I have to stay here alone for God knows how long?" She yelled.

"Remain calm, Haruno-san. We should be back in three days. We aren't far from where we have to go."

"Wait, summoned? Like by the Akatsuki?"

"You think we are on a vacation or something?" Kisame laughed.

Itachi rose from his seat and started walking to the door. He paused as Kisame reached for his cloak.

"Don't go anywhere while we are gone." Kisame mocked as he fastened his cloak that was over his shoulders.

Sakura simply glared at the man as he walked away. She noticed that Itachi was still standing by the door. She wondered why he hadn't left yet.

"Prepare for when we return. I will allow you to examine me then." he stated. "And just so you know, there is no way anyone will find you here. I have made certain."

With those final words, Itachi strolled from the one room house and left her to herself for the next three days.

- - xXxXx - -

Being alone for three days can give a person plenty of time to think. So, that's what she did to pass the time. The medic in her was intrigued by the case presented to her. She had really only read about Acidosis. Once she was sure that this was what was ailing the Uchiha, then she would have to figure out which kind it was.

She sighed as she sunk into the paper thin futon that she had been left. She was sure that the two Akatsuki members would be returning soon. Her mind started to wonder a little. How far was she from where they were being summoned too? It had to be the Akatsuki's base or at least _one_ of their bases. And why would they summon Itachi if he was trying to receive medical treatment? They wouldn't, right? The organization should want their operatives in the best possible health should they not?

Her train of thought veered slightly. What if they didn't know that Itachi was ill? Then if that really was the case, then they had no clue that the two of them had kidnapped her. Her being held captive wasn't sanctioned by the Akatsuki.

That thought confirmed her earlier suspicions about the level of Itachi and Kisame's relationship. They must have been friends on a level that wasn't required by the organization. She tried to picture them as possible lovers but quickly changed her mind. She was confident that that was not the case.

Sakura was so lost in herself that she didn't hear the two men approach. When the door swung open to reveal her abductors, she jumped.

"Honey, we're home." Kisame joked.

"Joy." Sakura mumbled under her breath. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest as she watched Kisame walk around the house with his hands on his hips.

"What? No dinner? No fire? What the hell have you been doing for the last couple of days?" Kisame continued. "It's clear why you're still single."

"_You _could have stayed gone for all I give a shit. You're such an ass, Hoshigaki." She hissed.

"Silence." Itachi spoke.

Sakura looked up to where the Uchiha stood. She could see the evidence of the stress of his condition throughout his features. He appeared just as he had when they returned from their supply run a few days ago. She adverted her eyes to her knees. She suddenly felt like a child being scolded.

"Haruno-san., tonight you will perform your evaluation. We are moving out tomorrow at dawn. We have a mission."

"Oh, great. You going to lock me away again while you're gone?" she bit our sarcastically.

"No, you will be accompanying us this time. Do you need to prepare anything?" He questioned.

"No. I just need my chakra." she answered.

"So be it. You will be allowed access to a small amount of it."

"A _small_ amount. I'll have to scan you whole body!"

Itachi's faced remained impassive as her voice grew. He closed his eyes and took a long, ragged breath. Her increasing volume and his deteriorating health were taking a toll on him as much as he tried to ignore it. When his eyes opened, the tomes spun a dangerous warning. Sakura's breath caught in her throat and she snapped her mouth shut.

"You will make due with what I allow you. We have a long journey tomorrow and you will need your strengthen, neither of us can afford to carry you nor can you remain behind."

His words were soft but harsh. Sakura was once again reminded of how it felt when she was scolded as a kid.

She swallowed and nodded. "I'll make due," she said as she eyed him carefully. "I need for you to remove your cloak and lay down on the futon."

He nodded once in agreement as he swiftly unbuttoned his cloak and placed it on its hook. Sakura took in his physical appearance as he smoothly made his way to the futon she had been using. He had more of a build than she had suspected, however he was still lean. His skin was surprising unscarred and far darker than she would have ever imagined. She had always thought that the ultra fair skin was a trait of the Uchiha's, but that obviously wasn't the case.

Before he lowered himself to the futon, he motioned for Sakura to come near. His eyes flashed again as he made a few hand signs. He placed a palm on Sakura's head and stomach before pushing a slight amount of his own chakra against her skin. It felt as if he were moving small blockades around in her chakra network. It wasn't a completely uncomfortable sensation Sakura noticed. She made a mental note that she would have to ask how this was done. It seemed to be far more effective than any chakra sealing she had done before.

Itachi laid on his back. Before closing his eyes, he cast one look at his partner. Kisame nodded in understanding. Itachi was not one to let his guard down and leave himself unprotected. Kisame was to watch over him while she was scanning his body. They both knew that she was a master at chakra control and could cause a large amount of damage with a little amount of chakra.

Sakura took a calming breath before she knelt down beside him. She looked at him closely as she brought her hands together over his head. His face was pinched in discomfort but she wasn't sure if it was due to his health or finding himself at the mercy of another person.

She pushed the thought aside and focused on her healing chakra. A small wave of relief washed through her as she felt the familiar cool hum of the green chakra coat her hands. She closed her eyes as her hands hovered an inch of Itachi's still form. She gently pushed her chakra into him as he probed around, taking inventory of all that was wrong with the shinobi.

She was relived that his ever changing body temperature had not caused any damage to his brain or main nervous system. There was extensive damage to his eyes and the optic nerves behind them. Sakura wasn't surprised by it, she had all along suspected it.

Her hands continued downward and paused over his heart. It was here where she decided to compare the levels of acid to base. Her brow tensed as she took note of how much acid was present in his blood stream. The extreme level confirmed her thoughts of Acidosis, now she just had to figure out which one.

As her hands moved down an inch, she spread them apart so she could scan his lungs. Sakura examined every deviation before bringing her hands closer together and moving on. She continued with a complete check of his kidney and liver functions.

To Sakura, it didn't feel like an hour had passed when she pulled her hands back and let the charka fade. She opened her eyes and found that Itachi was already sitting up with his eyes focused on hers. She could feel Kisame hovering over her shoulder as he waited to hear what she had to say as well.

"Well?" Itachi asked quietly.

"I believe that you have Metabolic Acidosis. Your kidneys aren't removing enough of the acid in your body causing your blood to be far to acidic. It's causing damage to your liver and your heart. At first I thought you might have the other type, Respiratory Acidosis because of your breathing troubles. But after scanning your lungs, its clear that the main cause of damage is use of your fire jutsus. I can help you with the scar tissue build up if you would like.

"But as for as the Acidosis, I will need to work on your kidneys. After that, I can try to increase your liver functions again. The damage is extensive so they won't ever be perfect but I'm confident that I can get it close."

"What about the acid already in my blood stream?" Itachi questioned.

"It'll take sometime, but I can remove some of it. The best thing is for the kidneys to do their job. I won't be able to help you with it before we leave but I should have something in my medic bag that might help."

Itachi nodded and attempted to get up. Sakura reached out to stop him. When his red eyes met her green ones, she pulled her hand back.

"Itachi, I have a theory." she said softly not breaking eye contact.

"On?" he pushed.

She knew that she might regret this and as a Konoha kunoichi, she shouldn't have even brought it up. She was basically going to put back together one of the most dangerous missing-nin's ever to walk the Elemental Nations. But there was something, something that was so deeply buried she wasn't even sure what it could've been, that made her _want_ to help this man.

This man who had been at the core of her stress and unhappiness for a while. He was the one who had been the reason why Sasuke had left Team 7, why he had left her. Itachi was the sole reason why Sasuke had deflected and followed his dark path now. She had been in both of the Uchihas' presences and Itachi didn't radiate evil like Sasuke did. There was something that the older Uchiha was hiding and she wanted to know.

"Your eyes."

She watched as Itachi absorbed what she had said. His eyes narrowed as he became suspicious of her. However, it was clear that he was intrigued. He raised his brows in order for her to continue.

"I can heal them." she stated.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is more than what I had originally planned. I didn't know what to make of Itachi's illness. I had read that he was really sick but never really came across a story that touched on that. If you are wondering, Acidosis is really an illness. Everything might not be the same as what really happens when someone has it but it is the basis that I am using. IF someone reading this has or knows someone who has this illness, I mean no offense. -l.k.**

Oh, and please... _REVIEW_! Chances are I will update faster... so... **REVIEW**, REVIEW, _**REVIEW**_!


	5. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.

**Here's chapter four… I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to my reviewer(s) : **and as you can see… there is _**no one **_for me to thank b/c sadly, none of my readers left me anything! I know that there are people reading, but a little something back would be nice…

**As always, enjoy! - laydee kai**

* * *

A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted  
Chapter Four

"You are not here for my eyes, Haruno-san." Itachi answered her flatly.

She glared at the man. "I know what I'm here for, you ungrateful ass. You think I _want_ to heal your eyes? That I want to heal you _period_? All of this that you are forcing me to do, all of it is treasonous! You are making me into what I despise the most. Do you understand that?" she barked out in venom.

Itachi's gaze did not falter. He took in her expressions when she spoke about treason. He whole body seized when she said the word. It was highly evident that she believed to her very core that what she was doing was wrong. She felt at odds with herself for betraying her village by healing him.

Itachi was an observant man. Even though all of these things were clearly true, there was something deeper than that. There was something that fueled this passionate response from her. He had no doubts within his mind what it was.

"Why do you feel this way?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are a medic, are you not? It's your duty to heal those who are in need of you. That is what it means to be a medic. But instead you speak of treason… at the core of all your words, my brother's actions dictate your own. Do they not?"

"You bastard! How dare you speak to me about my medic duties _or _about your brother!" She growled.

Itachi sighed heavily. It seemed that she still harbored deep attachments to his little brother but what was unclear was if they were good or bad. It wasn't something that he could decipher from her words alone. A detailed explanation would be needed and he didn't think she would offer him one right now. Deciding to let the conversation rest for the time being, walked away from the futon and towards the door. He stopped there briefly before reaching down to grab the large package that they brought with them upon their return. He tossed it at her feet.

"In there you will find a change of clothes and a new medical bag." he spoke before she could ask.

"What's wrong with the ones I have now?" she asked as Itachi walked out. She turned to Kisame unwillingly for answers.

"Your clothes are easily identifiable and there might be some sort of tracing device attached to your bag. I don't think that Konoha would let you go that easily." he answered before turning to follow Itachi.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Me… I'm going to hunt. You need to eat, you're too damn skinny." he said sarcastically before he left.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blue man's retreating form. She decided to take advantage of the emptiness. She didn't know when they would leave her again and she figured she would have to change soon or later.

She bent down and opened the bag. She held up the fabric that Itachi had brought for her. She couldn't help but snort at the lack there of.

"Only men and Ino think _this _is ninja gear." she mumbled to herself.

She quickly set upon her task of changing before they returned.

The single door to the tiny house creaked open as Kisame walked back in. He found Sakura in the corner slipping her normal boots back on. She straighten up and cringed when she felt Kisame's beady eyes roaming her body.

Her lower half was covered in what could best be described as two pieces of fabric resembling a loincloth. The top cover a little more but still left her ivory stomach bare. It was a halter styled top that tied in the back and instead of a normal collar, there was a hood. She assumed that it was to cover her hair while they traveled. If her clothing would get her noticed, her hair would do more. Both the top and the bottom were made of dark, durable material that was lined in a slightly lighter color. Sakura had never been more thankful for her bindings than she was when she put this new outfit on.

"Wow, Pinky, I never would have pegged you for the lean and muscular type. Those other clothes weren't flattering at all. Maybe you can find yourself a man now, eh?"

"And I guess your witty charm has the ladies beating down the door then?" she shot back.

Kisame barked out a hearty laugh at her comeback. If for nothing else, she could at least amuse him on their travels he thought. Sakura did her best to ignore the sound coming from the large man's mouth.

She bent down one more time and snatched up the new medic bag that was still on the floor. Trying to hide her childish annoyance, she forbade herself to stomp over to her old bag that was near the fire. She was in the process of transferring all of her equipment to the new bag when Itachi walked back in.

His skin was paler and he had a sickly sheen coating his face. Sakura stood up and tossed him a small packet that had a white powder in it. He caught it with ease before he eyed it cautiously. She could see that question in his eyes so she answered.

"It's a base. Take it and it will help counter the acid for now. There is also a small amount of pain medicine in there, you need a good nights rest if we are traveling in the morning."

Itachi turned to look at Sakura. He took notice that she had changed into her new clothing. He realized that he didn't think that she would be in such peak physical condition. It was very clear that her choice of modest clothing before had hid her body rather than show it off.

For the first time in a long time, Itachi found himself in a position that was slightly awkward. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off of her figure. Her skin was a fair tone. Where he would have imagined softness, there were the slight outlines of lean, hard muscle. Her skin was almost perfectly blemish free except for one spot on her stomach. When she turned from him, he took note of a matching mark on her back.

"Hn."

Sakura turned back to the Uchiha. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." he answered before pouring the powder into his mouth. As soon as it began to course through his veins he felt relief, something he had not had in what seemed like ages.

Sakura watched as Itachi's body relaxed. She could tell that the medicine was doing it's job. As much as she hated helping such a man, she felt pride in her skills.

After finishing with her bag, she placed it by her futon. Sakura turned to see Kisame cleaning a rabbit that he had caught for dinner. He was just about done with the meat when she approached him.

"I'll cook." she announced as she watched him finish up.

"And why is that? You plan on slippin' us something?" Kisame asked as he continued.

"What good that would do me? Even if I did manage to kill both of you, I can't leave this damn place without Itachi letting me and I'm not about to sign my own death sentence." she explained. "Plus, I'm tired of eating your burnt cooking."

She pushed the man to the side and took the meat from him. She grabbed the only skillet that was in the building. It was large and well worn. She eyed it thoughtfully.

"Do you come here often?" she asked.

"Enough." Kisame answered as he watched her walk to the fire.

She held the skillet over the flame in order to cook the meat. Sakura watched carefully as each side turned brown before she would shake the skillet to flip the meat.

As she watched the meat, Itachi watched her. His eyes were frozen on the pink, puckered line that scarred her otherwise perfect skin.

"You're going to bore a hole through me if you don't stop starring." Sakura said, breaking Itachi from his trance.

"You are scarred." he stated.

"Observant as ever." she replied.

"Why?" he couldn't help himself. He had to know. She was hailed as the best medic in the Elemental Nations and for some reason she left her skin marred.

Sakura stiffened when he pushed the subject. She was quiet for a long time as she watched the meat sizzle. She refused to answer him.

"Now that you mention it, why do you have that scar? And the matching one on your stomach? Kisame asked. Now he was curious too.

Sakura remained silent as she stood and removed the meat from the flame. She walked over to the small self that was acting as the counter. She spooned the meat into three makeshift bowls before setting the skillet down. She didn't even meet their gaze as she walked away from them back to her corner.

After quickly eating her food, she stretched out on her back and stared at the ceiling. She let her fingers trace the raised skin as she closed her eyes falling back into her memories. Both men glanced back at her just in time to see a single tear fall from her eye.

The both decided to let the subject be for the time being. It was getting late and they would have to be on their way in a few short hours.

* * *

**A/N: Just in case you are wondering, there is a picture that I have posted of Sakura's new clothing. I sketched it so I could work it out in my head. The link is in my profile so check it out. **

**In my honest opinion… this chapter isn't one that I would say is awesome. I was kind of muddling though… could have been due to lack of reviews… lets see shall we? Give me some feedback so I can see if I get better! - l.k.**


	6. Chapter Five

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.**_

_**Here's chapter five… I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Thanks to my reviewer(s) : Orange Sherbet (times two!), , ylfrettub, sunshine & Melodi Moon! Thank you all so much! It made me want to get this chapter out to you even faster!**_

_**As always, enjoy! - laydee kai**_

* * *

A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted  
Chapter Five

The morning seemed to dawn far to early for Sakura's taste. She was not looking forward to traveling to god knows where with these two men to only do god knows what. She stood and stretched her limbs. Feeling the cool air on her stomach, she looked down and groaned.

"What are you bitchin' about this early?" Kisame asked as he stood from his chair.

"The clothes… I was hoping that I imagined them." She grumbled.

"Oh shut up. They suit you more than the others do anyway. Plus you didn't have to pay for them. I thought women liked free clothing."

"Show's how much you really know about women." she huffed. "We like to pick out our own clothing and then have someone else pay."

She turned her gaze to Itachi. He was already awake and was clearly amused by the banter between her and Kisame. She quickly scanned her new patient for any signs of distress. There were none.

"Itachi? How do you feel?" she questioned.

He didn't take his eyes off of the smoldering wood from last nights fire. "Fine."

"You know, it would help your case a lot better if you would answer my questions such as these with more than one word."

"I feel fine." he ventured.

Kisame roared with laughter. Itachi must have been feeling good in his eyes because he was never one to really joke. Even though most wouldn't see it as that, that was what he was doing.

"You're insufferable!" Sakura shot back.

"Calm down, woman. Learn to take a joke." Kisame ordered.

Sakura huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't know he knew what a joke was." she took a deep breath before continuing on. "When are we leaving?"

"Now." Itachi answered.

"Do I get to know where we are going?" she asked hopefully.

"There is no point in hiding it from you, we are headed to Kumo." Itachi replied.

"Kumo? What's in Kumo?" she pushed.

Sakura was very aware of what, or rather _who_, was in Kumo. The jinchûriki known as Killer Bee, host of the Hibachi was from Kumo. Sakura's very core frozen when she processed the implications of her accompanying these men on such a mission as locating and capturing a jinchûriki. There was no way that she could be a part of something so monumental as this. As a Leaf kunoichi, she would be expected to stop them even if it meant her life.

Itachi eyed Sakura's still form. He could pick up on the increasing signs of stress that she was showing. Her heart beat was erratic and all of the color drained from her face. She knew something about Kumo and he could only guess what it would be. Such information would be vital to the Akatsuki, however she was lucky. Handing her over to Pein did not suit his needs, so therefore no such thing would happen.

"A mission." Itachi supplied.

"A mission?" she echoed.

Kisame walked up to her and placed his large, bulky arm around her shoulder. The suddenness of his actions almost made her knees give out. She glared up at him in contempt, but like the last times, he ignored her look.

"Yeah! We get to assassinate someone. I can't wait. I don't want to get rusty." he said with obvious glee in his tone.

When Sakura's body relaxed, he knees nearly gave out again. She was so relieved that she would not have to be with them if that was what they were going to do. There was no way that they would be sent to _kill_ a host. They needed them alive in order to extract the bijuu.

It all slid into place for Itachi. He smirked at the sudden obvious fear that rose up in her.

"The Hibachi is not our target. He was assigned to another team." Itachi informed her.

Sakura's green eyes snapped to his face. They widened as he held her gaze. Her breathing suddenly became labored.

"Then who is your target?" she asked quietly.

"I assume that you aren't referring to the current mission. But your fears are correct, the Kyuubi, Naruto-kun has been assigned to us."

"I won't help you hurt him. I don't care if you kill me, I won't do it." she said boldly.

"That's noble of you." Kisame chuckled. "You couldn't help anyway… no chakra remember?"

"Then I won't heal you." she said defiantly eyes still locked on Itachi.

"Yes, you will." Itachi said confidently as he strode from the room and out the door. "Kisame-san, we're leaving."

"Hai, Itachi-san."

Kisame reached down and grabbed her medic bag and tossed it too her. It thudded softly against her stomach before she wrapped her arms around it.

"Don't forget your hood." he instructed as he followed Itachi.

Sakura watched him walk away from her again. He sighed heavily as she slid the black bag in it's place behind her. She expertly fastened the waist clip before trailing behind the two who had left her there. She paused momentarily at the door expecting it to stop her from leaving but nothing happened as he foot crossed the threshold.

She stepped into the bright light that was streaming in through the tree tops. She pulled the black hood over her pink locks before following. She jogged to close the distance between them. Sakura surveyed her surroundings trying to figure out where they were.

"We're still in the Land of Fire?" She gasped.

"Hai." said Kisame.

"How was I not found?" she asked more to herself than to her new companions.

"Itachi-san is quite talented at hiding things he doesn't want found." Kisame answered her anyway. "And don't think about making a break for it."

"In your eyes I may appear stupid, but unlike you, I'm not." She insulted. "I know that I have no chance of out running you without my chakra, guppy."

Kisame's eye narrowed for a moment. But then he brushed it off. "I'm smarter than you think, girlie."

Sakura's laughter filled the air. Outwardly, Itachi appeared to be un-phased by the noise but he found himself enjoying it. Her true laughter was uninhibited and carefree. It was truly something that was rare to come by, especially in their line of work. Shocked by the turn of his thoughts, Itachi mentally shook them free as he continued to listen to the two bicker with each other. It was amusing to say the least.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kisame snapped.

"You! That was best you could come up with? Seriously?" her laughter continued. "Far from impressive."

Kisame folded his arms across his chest and sped up his step to catch up with Itachi. His absences did not quite Sakura's laughing and that was okay with Itachi. Itachi cast his eyes upward to his partner before speaking up.

"You have never been one to let someone get under your thick skin, Kisame-san." Itachi noted.

"Who said she's done that?" he snapped.

Itachi's eyebrows rose at Kisame's tone. "My mistake then." Itachi answered.

The travel until nightfall remained silent. Kisame walked closer to Itachi, leaving Sakura to trail behind.

Sakura was pleased that Itachi had decided to stop for the night. She didn't want to admit it, but she was rather worn down from the long trek so far. Camp was very simple, a small fire and nothing else.

After setting the fire ablaze, Itachi propped himself against the roots of one of the trees. Sakura walked over to him and sat beside him. He watched her from the corner of his eye, waiting for her to speak. He knew it was only a matter of time, she seemed to not like silence.

"Let me check you over. That was a great distance for you to travel in your condition."

"Very well." he answered as he pressed his cool hands on her head and stomach.

For all the coolness that was on his calloused hands, when he removed them her skin felt warm and suddenly lonely. She felt her stomach flutter briefly in embarrassment. She was happy it was night so he couldn't see the slight flush in her cheeks. No man had ever touched her bare stomach in any manner.

Once again Itachi's thoughts confused him. He found himself focusing on the texture of her skin underneath his own. Focusing on the confirmation of the muscles in her stomach that he never believed her to have. Focusing on the one physical marking on her otherwise perfect skin.

He couldn't help himself. "Where did you get the scar?"

The small amount of chakra that he allowed her faltered when those words came from his mouth. She had figured her wouldn't ask her about it. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore his question, instead delving deeper into his ailment.

"Sakura?" he spoke with a softness in his voice that seemed to take them both by surprise.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" she answered trying not to be as rude as she wanted. She thought she had made it clear last night that it was not a subject that she desire to speak of.

"It must be something of importance to you if you didn't want to heal it. A lesson of some sorts?" Itachi reflected, clearly disregarding her statement about not talking about it.

"For someone so intelligent, you sure aren't quick to get the point." she snapped at him. "I said I don't want to talk about it… that also covers not wanting to listen to you talking about what you _think _it might mean. So drop it okay?"

She screwed her eyes shut and focused on the hum of her chakra, drowning Itachi out.

She found that the base she had given him had helped him but it was wearing off. She knew that he would be in pain again soon. There was no change in his condition as of now, but if she wasn't allowed to work on him soon then there would be.

Sakura withdrew her hands from Itachi's form and set them in her lap. She regarded him with her bright green eyes before speaking. "Will I be able to start working on you after this mission?"

"How long will this take?" he asked.

"I told you before, this is the first time that I have actually worked with this. I can't give you a set timeline. There will be a few sessions that much I can guarantee. First I will need to pull some of the acid from your blood before I can try to heal your kidneys."

"After this mission should be fine. What will you need?"

"You won't be able to move for a while so someplace that will be comfortable for you and where we won't be disturbed." She paused for a moment, "I have one more dose of the base medicine. I will need to get supplied to make more for you."

"Save the meds for when we get closer. After the mission we will stop for you to restock on whatever you need."

She nodded her head before standing. "You should get some rest." she told him before walking off closer to the fire.

Sakura gracefully lowered herself down to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest, like she always did, as she watched the flames dance. Even though it was the middle of the summer, when the sun went down it was always cool in the forest. She once again found herself cursing Itachi for his choice in clothing.

* * *

**A/N: Please **_**don't **_**forget to review! Sorry that this wasn't out sooner… week was busier than I had expected. Happy Labor Day to all! I hope that you are enjoying your 3 Day Weekend! - l.k.**


	7. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.**

**Here's chapter five… I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to my reviewer(s) : jsunshine, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, Melodi Moon, pen007, ylfrettub, revel13 & KagomeAngel91... That was seven people reviewing! I'm excited… here's hoping that I get eight on this chapter! Thank you all for your words… **

**As always, enjoy! - laydee kai**

* * *

A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted  
Chapter Six

It was noon by the time that they had arrived in a small village about a half a day away from their primary destination.

"Is this where the mission is?" Sakura asked. "I thought we were going to Kumo, I know this isn't Kumo."

"Then why the hell would you ask such a stupid question, woman?" Kisame asked.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something back to him when Itachi cut her off.

"This is where you will be staying while we are out on our mission."

"Staying? I don't get to go?"

"No." he said flatly.

"And why not?" she huffed.

"We're not stupid. You're a Leaf kunoichi, you might try to stop us." Kisame answered because clearly, Itachi was already bored with the conversation

Sakura rolled her eyes at Kisame. She reached up and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Itachi's not stupid, but apparently you are. You're the one who said it before or has your tiny fish brain forgotten? I have no charka. How can I stop you?"

Kisame stopped. "You're right. Why isn't she coming with us? It would be faster than stopping in this dump of a town."

"She has no chakra." Itachi said to his companion as if it were clear.

"I know, she can't stop us from carrying out the mission…but…" he started.

"But she also can't protect herself should someone decide to target it her."

Sakura paused for a moment. She took in what he had just said. For the briefest of moments she was touched. It seemed like Itachi cared if she got hurt or not. And then he continued.

"That would set my plans back, immensely. The only other person who could heal me is Tsunade and I don't think she'd be so easy."

His words made her bristle at the accusation. She was easier to capture and bring along than her master. That's why they chose her, not because of her skills. It was because she posed a much smaller threat to him. She was insulted to say the least. Sakura raised her hand, planning on connecting it with the back of Itachi's head when Kisame snatched it before she could. She yanked her hand from his large one.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"He's not as nice as I am. I wouldn't think of doing that again."

"You are both the biggest assholes I have ever met! I hate you!" she spat.

Kisame roared with laughter. Itachi turned to look as his partner. With an arched eyebrow he waited for an explanation.

"Itachi-san, I think you hurt her feelings."

Itachi stopped walking and faced Sakura. Her face was pinched in anger and darkening by the second. Itachi watched her as he thought about Kisame's last statement. Had he hurt her feelings? That was an absurd thought. He was just simply saying the truth.

"Did I?" he asked her.

He watched her face closely. He had always thought that he was talented at reading people. But for some reason , she was clearly different. As he tried to get a reading on her, he began to wonder why he even cared. It didn't matter if her feelings were hurt or what she was feeling at all for that matter. She was a tool that he needed to achieve his plans in the end. That was it. That was all. He couldn't even afford to look at her in any other capacity. He spun on his heal as she opened her mouth to answer him.

"Hn." he dismissed her.

Kisame watched as Sakura shuddered in anger. He winced slightly as he watched her walk over to Itachi. She reached out and grab him by the shoulder and spun him back around to her. She drew back her hand and brought it across his face.

Itachi's head snapped to the side and he quickly faced her again. His eyes narrowed at the assault.

"I don't care who you think you are. You can't treat people like they are shit." she told him with venom. "I may only be here because you need something and I was the _easiest_ way for you to get it, but you will treat me with a little respect, not just as a lady, but as the person who is saving your damned life. You got me, Uchiha?"

Kisame was practically bouncing in place as he watched the exchange. He had warned her but she hadn't listened. He thought for sure that Itachi would do something in response to her rash behavior and he was looking forward to it. He really was a man who enjoyed violence, whether it be against the strong and capable or the weak and defenseless. He felt the excitement die as he watched longer.

"Fine." Itachi said before walking away from her after the silence.

Sakura kept her chin up and followed behind him as he made his way to the inn where they would be staying. She could feel the strength leaving her body as the sudden rush of adrenalin started to wear off.

"You've got to be kidding me. He didn't even _say _anything to her… what a waste." Kisame mutter to himself as he followed.

Sakura remained silent as Itachi paid for the rooms. She even managed to thank him when he handed her the key, but other than that, she had no idea how she remained in control of herself after that point. She couldn't wait to get into her own room and loose herself.

She nodded to both men as she shut her door. She only had to guess that Itachi would be setting her imprisonment jutsu in place but she didn't care. She walk to the small bathroom and turned the water on in the sink. She splashed the cold water on her face and then watched herself in the mirror carefully. The person looking back at her, a complete stranger, started to shake and tears formed in her eyes. She lowered herself to the floor and sobbed for a moment.

'_What the hell was I thinking? Slapping him and saying those things to him.' _she scolded herself. _'I am in no place to be defiant. I can't protect myself right now.'_

The fear that had welled up in the pit of her stomach started to drain and the tears started to dry. Sakura stood up and once again looked at herself in the mirror. She tossed the hood back and her pink locks spilled into her face. She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair.

In an instant, she resolved herself. She squared her shoulders and set her chin in determination.

"_Never _again will you let an Uchiha cause you to doubt yourself or to feel fear." she let her finger trace the scar on her abdomen. "You are a shinobi, chakra or not. Show him, show Hoshigaki and show yourself." Sakura commanded her reflection.

- - xXxXx - -

Itachi awoke earlier than he had liked. He turned to look at the small clock that was furnished by the inn. He had been asleep for only an hour. He snorted softly as he pushed himself up from his futon. He looked over and saw his partner snoring loudly. Sometimes he envied the large man's ability to sleep whenever and wherever he pleased.

Itachi walked over to the door of the room, planning on taking a late night stroll. He cast one more glance as Kisame's sleeping figure before leaving. It was a warm night so he left his cloak in the room. His feet shuffled along the hall leading him to the exit.

As soon as he was outside, he regretted the choice to walk. He no longer had the energy to walk anywhere. With a small leap, he landed on the roof of the end in utter silence. He looked up at the stars as he lowered himself down.

Itachi had never been much of a sleeper. It was a part of the training that had tainted his childhood. He tensed as he heard his father's words echo in his mind, _"Sleep light or not at all. Don't give the enemy _any_ openings."_

He rubbed his eyes. After taking a quick scan of the area, he deactivated the Sharingan. Itachi sighed loudly as the pain lessened. Even though she wasn't here for his eyes, he was somewhat relieved that Sakura said she could heal them.

'_Sakura.'_ he thought.

His mind instantly replayed everything that had happened since they captured her. The inner battle she had with herself about healing him. Her distaste for the clothing that he had picked out for her. The first time he heard her laugh. The strange desire to know where that scar came from and what it meant. The amusement he felt when he listened to the childish banter between her and Kisame. The fire that burned in her eyes when she scolded him.

He laughed inwardly, she was another reason he couldn't sleep. No other being had ever had such an instant and confusing affect on him. She was an interesting enigma to say the least.

'_And she thinks I'm the insufferable one?'_

Itachi closed his eyes in defeat as he remained on the roof of the inn. He couldn't really explain how she had consumed his thoughts or the fact that for some unknown reason, he didn't care in the slightest.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura laid on her cushy futon staring at the ceiling of the small inn. She rolled over and buried her head into the pillow before she screamed. She moaned as she realized that screaming didn't really make her feel better as much as taking her anger out physically would.

"This shit is getting old." she muttered through clenched teeth.

She sat up quickly and looked around the room again. It was at least a vast improvement to the one room shack that she was kept in at first. This time the room that she was sentenced to at least had a bathroom.

It had be four days since she had been confined to the inn. As the last time, they left her with a bag off food before they departed. She really hated being left alone like this. The should have been back by now. The had told her that they would be three days. She was growing increasingly annoyed.

"Kisame's probably draggin' ass just to be a pain." she spoke to herself.

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. Only after a day alone, she started talking to herself and it was starting to get on her own nerves. However, it didn't stop her from doing it.

"I doubt Itachi would let him though. I wonder what the hold up is?"

Her hands clenched the bedding as she ground out a noise that was a mixture of a yell and a sigh.

"Why the hell am I even worried about them? Oh _that's_ right, because if they never come back, I'll die in this damn room!"

She tried to convince herself that she wasn't worried about them in the least. And she did a very good job of it in regards to Kisame, because honestly, who would miss him if something happened? But she met a snag when Itachi entered her thoughts. It was more like running into a brick wall.

"What is my glitch with the fuckin' Uchihas?" she asked herself.

It was as if there were some genetic defect that caused her to get suddenly hung up on them. There was Sasuke who had royally screwed her over. He left his mark on her heart when they were 12 and it forever changed her. It made her weary of all men. He was emotionally stunted from his utter hatred for his older brother. The same man that basically destroyed Sasuke's life was now creeping his way into her own life, her thoughts and actions like an infection setting in a wound.

"This is absurd!" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Sakura paused as she heard the sound of hurried foot steps in the hall. She leaned forward as she strained to hear what was going on.

"Sir! Do you want me to call a medic?" the inn keepers voice followed.

"Shut up, woman!" Kisame's voice growled in response.

Sakura leapt up from her bedding and rushed to the door. In an instant it was open as she waited for the two men to cross the barrier since she couldn't.

Kisame's form came into view first as he rounded the door frame. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw that it was him injured and covered in blood and not Itachi. She had assumed that it was Kisame bringing Itachi because of what she overheard in the hall. She tried her hardest to focus on Kisame's injured body but she couldn't help but take note of Itachi's undeniable frailness.

"What the hell happened?" Sakura demanded.

"Heal first, talk after! I'm in fuckin' pain!" yelled Kisame.

"Looks like you were a little rusty after all, eh guppy?" she chided as she turned to Itachi. "I can't heal him the way I am."

Itachi's weak form nodded in response. His hands shakily took their places on her stomach and head as he shifted her chakra. He allowed her more than normal due to Kisame's wounds. His breathing became harsh.

"You can't leave this room, chakra or not." and with that, his body crumpled to the ground.

"Itachi!" she exclaimed as she reached for him.

"For Kami's sake, I'm bleeding to death! Let him nap!" the large blue man growled.

Sakura nodded and turned to Kisame, the medic in her was already in full control.

* * *

**A/N: =] please review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.

**Here's chapter seven… I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to my reviewer(s) : Melodi Moon, karui yuki, pen007, KagomeAngel91, ylfrettub & jsunshine. **

**As always, enjoy! - laydee kai**

* * *

A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted  
Chapter Seven

The wind played with Itachi's long ebony hair as he stood in the middle of the crowed streets of Konoha. He carefully eyed each person that passed his way expecting some type of harsh reaction but it never came. The people who surrounded him were at peace with his presence.

He looked down at his body and took in his clothing. There was no cause for outward alarm from his appearance because there was no cloak with red clouds. He was geared up for ANBU. The familiar clothing sent a wave of nostalgia through his veins. As strange as this was to him, he had to admit that somewhere deep in his heart, he welcomed this back. He had long ago buried his hope to ever see his home again, his desire to be able to walk freely down the streets.

He didn't know why he was home again and for some unidentifiable reason, he didn't question it. He accepted it. He didn't know where he was going so he just let his feet move. One foot in front the other, they would know where he was needed.

He stopped at the outskirts of town. His gaze scanned everything. The area was beautiful and peaceful. Nestled in the back of a small wooded area was a house. Smells of his favorite foods wafted through the air, welcoming him back.

Itachi took note that this place was on the total opposite side of town from the Uchiha district. It was the furthest spot without being outside of Konoha. The thought of living there, in the Uchiha district, the way that it was made him sick. He hated what he had done, but he had too. He loved his village too much to stand by and watch the corruption continue to breed and taint the next generation.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind. What had already been done couldn't be undone, he had to remember that like he always had. He knew deep down that he would never take it back even if he could.

Itachi reached out and opened the small wooden gate. The home was pleasant and comforting. The surrounding yard had a wide assortment of flowers and plants. It was nothing grand or fancy, but he knew that it was _his_ home. It was the place where he should return too.

His heart fluttered faster as his hand reached for the door. With a gentle push, he made his way inside. Just like the outside, there was nothing fancy about the inside. It was furnished in a simple yet welcoming manner. There was a living room and a kitchen from where he could see. Off to the side of the living room appeared two bedrooms and a bathroom.

The clang of dishes brought his attention to the kitchen.

"Oh, damnit!" her voice carried.

His eyes widened in recognition. He made his way into the kitchen to be greeted by a disaster. There were dirty dishes everywhere along with ingredients strewn about. And in the center of ground zero was a pink haired woman, covered in flour. She spun around leaving a light cloud around her, to face Itachi. Her face lit up and her cheeks burned red.

"You're home early, Itachi-kun." she beamed.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" her name comfortably rolled off his tongue.

Her cheeks reddened again. "I know how much you like dango, and I just thought I would give them a try. For a surprise for you." she finished looking at her feet.

He smiled at the evident embarrassment on her face. "Thank You."

Her eyes shot to his face. Her own smile returned upon seeing his. She ran across the kitchen and launched herself at him. With ease, he caught her and held her tightly.

In his mind, he knew that this wasn't an unreasonable desire to have all of these things. It was as if his past didn't exist and he was allowed to be happy on his own terms. And he would let himself be.

"Do you need help cleaning?" he asked softly.

"Oh, no! I made this mess, I can clean it up Itachi-kun. Go shower and then you can try one."

He nodded as he released her. She bounced back into the kitchen and the noises restarted. Itachi took his leave and went to shower. He removed his gear and folded it nicely before stacking it in the corner. He turned the water on before getting in.

He stood under the hot water as he listened to Sakura in the kitchen. Once or twice, he heard a loud crash followed by a string of soft curses.

Somewhere in the deepest corners of his mind, he knew that none of this was real. It had to be a dream of sorts. He knew he wasn't under any genjutsu, his Sharingan wouldn't allow it. He rubbed his hands across his face as he tried to find the significance in this. Why was he dreaming about this, about Sakura?

The sudden silence assaulted his ears. He shut the water off and listened for the tiniest of sounds from the kitchen. There was nothing. His heart hit his feet as he jumped from the shower. Still soaking, he reached for his black pants that he had on earlier and pulled them on quickly. He exited the bath room, trailing water through the house.

The kitchen was still a mess and the light that was once on before was shattered. His eyes instantly turned red as he looked around.

"Sakura-chan?" he questioned.

"Sakura-chan?" another voice answered. "You think she's _your_ Sakura-chan?"

Itachi's eyes locked on the position of the mystery person in the room. He knew the voice. His stomach knotted in recognition.

"Show yourself little brother." Itachi demanded.

Matching red eyes shone from the darkness of the room. Sasuke slowly came from the back of the kitchen. Sakura was in front of him, acting as an unwilling shield as Sasuke's blade was held to her throat. Itachi's keen eyes saw the small tear of blood falling from the wound.

"My, my, my… what a happy little family we have here." Sasuke said.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with what's between us." Itachi commanded.

"Oh, I'd say she's pretty much stuck in the middle of it now."

"No she's not."

"You're so protective over her. Like you use to be over me, _your_ little brother. Is she _yours_ now Itachi?"

Sakura eyes met Itachi's. She was pleading to know the answer to that. All the fear vanished from her features as she waited from him to answer his brother.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"Wrong!" Sasuke roared. "She is _mine_! She has _always_ been mine. I left my mark on her when we were twelve."

"I don't belong to you anymore, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled defiantly.

"Oh you don't"? he asked softly. "You always will." he whispered in her ear.

"I love Itachi-kun now!" She struggled against his restraint.

Itachi's eyes widened and his muscles tensed as he saw Sasuke's body react. Itachi started to move forward but he was too late. Sasuke's sword pierced through Sakura's ivory stomach from behind. Crimson poured from the wound immediately.

"Itachi-kun…" escaped from her lips as she hit the floor.

Sasuke wiped her blood on his pristine white sleeve before re-sheathing his sword. Both sets of Sharingan were locked on the other.

"She was nothing to you, Sasuke. Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because… if she was no longer mine, I'd burn in hell before I'd let her be yours." he answered, his voice fading as he stepped back into the shadows. "And you needed more hate."

Pain shot through every inch of Itachi's body. Reality came crashing back down on him with brute force. His chest was heavy as he struggled to breathe. He could hear each beat of his heart thud in his ears. He could feel the burn of his blood pulsing though his veins. He was conscious again.

Itachi's eyes cracked open, revealing his activated Sharingan.

"Tch! Deactivate your eyes, you idiot!" Her voice hissed at him.

His eyes turned black and his vision blurred. He tried to push himself up but found a small hand on his chest pushing him back down.

"You aren't strong enough to move right now either." She fussed.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Who else would it be?" She snapped.

Everything came back to him. The whole thing really was a dream. He must have been unconscious for some time. But then he was back to where he was before. What did it mean?

"…overexerted yourself." her voice filtered into his thoughts.

"What?"

"You overexerted yourself. Which was really stupid in your condition, by the way. I wasn't able to do much with the little chakra I had left after healing the guppy. He looked like a piece of sushi. So much for being two _badass _Akatsuki members."

Itachi just stared at her blurry form. All he could really make out was her pink hair and two fiery green orbs. He could still feel slight pressure and warmth on his chest. Her hand was still there. Her other hand gently landed on his forehead as she felt his temperature.

"Thankfully, you're temperature just broke. You should start to feel better now. As much as I shouldn't be asking this… can you please give more chakra? I need to check you better."

He nodded as he tried to move to her.

"Stop moving! I can come within reach." she scolded again.

She leaned over his body and he reached for her. Shakily placing a hand on her stomach and head. His fingers grazed the scar on her stomach and once again his was struck with recognition.

She sat back when she felt his body go ridged.

"Itachi?" she asked.

"Sasuke." he whispered.

Taken back by that, "What are you talking about?"

"The scar. He did it, didn't he?" Itachi asked as a sudden wave of anger swelled in the pit of his stomach.

Sakura's green eyes widened as Itachi's eyes flickered between onyx and crimson. There was an intense heat in his voice when he said those words. Sakura was not only shocked at the obvious distaste but at the confidence of the accusation. He spoke as if he knew without a shadow of a doubt, as if he were there when it happened.

Sakura was finally able to tear her eyes from his. She cast a look over her shoulders at Kisame's sleeping form. He was heavily bandaged and still sedated. She took a deep breath and turned back to Itachi.

"Lay still." she ordered. She positioned herself so that she could work on him while she spoke. She sucked in one more troubled breath before she began. "Yes. He gave it to me."

The green chakra encased her hands as they began to hover over Itachi's body. His remained still while his eyes were fixed on her every expression.

There was a deep pain in her green eyes. There was a depth of betrayal the was endless. There was bitterness, hate and resolve.

"Naruto and I had vowed to bring him back. We were nothing more than naive genin. We had both convinced ourselves that Orochimaru had done something to his mind, that he was under some sort of genjutsu. Neither of us could understand his hate for you nor his desire to kill you.

"We trained until we couldn't move all in order to bring him home. After three years of pushing ourselves, we found him. In order for him to _prove_ that he didn't want to come home with us, he attacked. All of the progress that we had made was nothing in his wake. He ghosted behind me and rammed his katana through my stomach as Naruto tried in vain to get to me.

"That day, both Naruto and I let him go. We let go of our teammate, Sasuke. We embraced him as what he wanted to be, an avenger and a missing-nin. We made a new vow. We still wanted to bring him in, not to save him but to save others from what he had become. This scar is a reminder that even though he looks like the friend we all cared for, he's not that person anymore."

"He became what I made him." Itachi whispered.

"Yes. He did." Sakura answered.

"But this isn't the path that I hoped he would take." he replied even softer.

"Are you serious? What did you expect him to do?" she asked, shocked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." she said as she narrowed her eyes, bringing her hands back into her lap.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak about those events which spurred him into action. But he closed his mouth. Could she really understand that he wiped out all of his family because he was ordered too because they started to pose a threat? Would it all change the way she felt about her home? Would it change the way that she saw him? Would that be so bad if she didn't hate him like everyone else? Would it really be so horrible if one person out there knew him the way he really was, not as what he portrayed himself to be?

"Sakura… what you think about me and what I did… it's not…" he started only to be interrupted by a loud groan from the other side of the room.

Sakura's head jerked over to where Kisame laid. She sighed in frustration. There was something that Itachi was about to tell her and Kisame just ruined it.

"Hey pinky… get over here." he grumbled.

"I'll be there in a minute guppy." she shot back.

She turned back to Itachi. His eyes had never left her face. She looked at him cautiously. There was something different about him and the way the he regarded her. She could tell but she had no idea how this had happened.

"We will need to move as soon as Hoshigaki is able too. I need to begin on your treatments."

He nodded and watched as she pushed herself up to her feet gracefully. Sakura kneeled down next to Kisame and utilized what little chakra she had left. She did a quick check of his wounds and found that he was mending nicely. She rummaged through her medical bag and took out another dose of pain killer. She pushed the needle into his blue skin and moaned as it too effect. His eyes fluttered and then closed.

Sakura stood up and looked back at Itachi.

"He's healing well. He should be well enough to move tomorrow, you as well. But this last little stunt has pretty much cleaned me out of all of my supplies. I will need to get more sooner, preferably before we set out for the next place."

Itachi nodded again before answering. "I will accompany you tomorrow out into the village. There is a place that should be satisfactory for your needs."

Sakura bobbed her head once before turning towards the bathroom. Itachi heard the door shut and the lock click. Shortly after he heard the shower start. He sighed heavily as he thought about what she had told him about his little brother.

Itachi had only done what he thought was best at the time. He had planned for Sasuke to clear the stigma that Itachi himself had placed on the name Uchiha. It seemed instead that he had given in to the madness. Itachi was saddened that the name Uchiha would forever be tainted by traitorous actions, no matter how noble his intentions had been all those years ago.

* * *

**A/N: please don't forget to review… feedback is **_**always**_** welcomed!**


	9. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.

**I know that I have been MIA for a while… and I am sorry for that. I was on a roll and then the well of inspiration kind of of went dry. My other story is really suffering as well and I hate it! Anyway, here's chapter Eight… I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to my reviewer(s) : KagomeAngel91, ylfrettub, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, craizypet, jsunshine, pen007, LadyDV001 & ita.**

**As always, enjoy! - laydee kai**

* * *

A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted  
Chapter Eight

Itachi's eyes were shut as he tried to remain asleep. For the briefest of time, he had delude himself into believing that if he slept, then he could return to his dreams. However, it was not happening.

He recognized what was shaking him as a foot. His eyes snapped open in annoyance and focused on the foot. His eyes traveled up the long, lean leg that it was attached too. His eyes quickly skipped the rest of her body and found her eyes. Sakura had a smirk on her face as she watched Itachi _actually_ ogle her.

"Like what 'cha see there?" She joked.

"It would be pleasant if your feet didn't stink." he added.

Sakura's brows arched in amusement. She started to laugh softly as she shook her head.

"I think that fever might have damaged something… either that or I really had no clue that you even were aware of what a joke was. But I'll let that comment slide because we both know my feet don't smell."

"Like roses." he tacked on without really thinking.

The both of them paused. Sakura was clearly angry over what he said. Itachi was surprised with himself. He shook himself and mentally scolded himself for letting his outer façade crumble, even for the briefest of time. There was something about her that was eating away at his defenses. He honestly couldn't say that it really bothered him at his core, but it wasn't who he had molded himself to be over the years. He had to focus.

"Now, if you are done with your rude comments, we really need to make that supply run I was speaking of yesterday. Guppy should be coming around if you want to wait for him." she explained.

"No. We will go now." He answered.

"Of course, but you will brush your teeth before, right?" she asked as she scrunched up her nose at the thought of morning breath.

"Do you take everything I say that literal?" he responded with a question of his own.

"Have you _ever _heard yourself speak?" she shot back. "_Most _people take you very literally."

He grunted as he walked past her, clearly ignoring her now. She huffed but sat down and waited for him.

He walked into the bathroom to take care of his morning needs. He wanted to shower since he had a feeling that one would not be available for a while but he didn't want Sakura to start beating on he door. He brushed his teeth in annoyance thinking of her still.

He really didn't understand her. That only added to his frustration because he could always read people without problems. It was another one of the many things that he was gifted at and then he met her. He had never met a woman, let alone anyone, who could stir so much emotion within him.

Itachi clearly understood why she had stopped being hostile to him and his partner. There was no use in it. She was stuck with them until she had fulfilled her purpose. Itachi needed her.

It clicked all of a sudden. He _needed_ her for this. He _depended_ on her. That was something that had not occurred in years, not since he was a very young in age had he needed or depended on anyone. That had to be the reason why he was letting himself slip ever so slightly.

Itachi splashed water in his face and smoothed down a few stray hairs. He sighed to himself as he thought about the territory that he was beginning to venture into. He had to guard himself even more because he could not possibly develop feelings for someone, for her. Even if he did, there was no way that she would ever return them. He tried to convince himself that this was all highly impossible.

He turned to the door and for once in many years, Itachi felt oddly _human_ all of a sudden.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura had her pink locks tucked into her hood as she followed closely behind Itachi. They weaved in and out of the people. She kept her eyes open for sight of anyone that she knew. As much as she wanted her freedom, she was scared to run. She had no idea what type of restrictions were tied into the seals that had been placed on her and she didn't want to test it.

Her mind started to wonder as her eyes landed on Itachi's back. She couldn't stop the small smile that had formed on her lips as she thought of his behavior. He was changing. They were little things here and there, but she saw it.

She thought back to the younger Uchiha that she had once _loved_. Even after all the time that they had spent together he had never let himself slip the way that Itachi had. Sasuke had never let his guard down. He didn't joke, he didn't smile.

It was then that something that had long since been dormant begin to stir in the pit of her stomach. Butterflies.

She felt her body tense as she thought about the next time he would slip and make a small joke even if it was at her expense. She _liked_ it. She had to admit that she enjoyed the hidden Itachi much more than the killer he projected himself to be.

Sakura was so lost in her own world that she wasn't paying attention and when Itachi suddenly stopped, she collided with his back. Through his cloak, she could feel his muscles went taught at her sudden contact. He spun around and grabbed her by the top of her arms to keep her for tipping backwards.

"This is the best medical supply store in this town. I'm confident that you will be able to find what you need here."

She glanced up at him with a surprised look locked in her eyes. She didn't even see him reach into one of his pouches and pull out a sack of money. His hand slid down the back of her arm and pulled her hand up. He set the bag in it.

"Get what you need, I'll stay out here."

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Her hand tightened around the bag as she turned from his gaze.

She could feel the warmth of his touch still lingering on her arm. Remembering his movements sent a shiver deep within her. She took a deep breath and pushed the wooden door open.

The store was set up in a simple manner but it was very well stocked. Sakura quickly found everything that she was looking for. She brought the items to the front in order to pay for them. She didn't speak to the store owner, she only smiled. She opened the bag he gave her and she paled. There was a massive amount of money in this tiny bag, large bills and several coins.

She paid the owner and stashed the goods in the pack that was fastened to her back. She exited the store and stopped right at the door. She turned to the left and saw Itachi leaning against the wall waiting for her with an expressionless look on his face.

"Finished?" he asked.

She nodded as she waited for him to lead the way. When he refused to move from his spot, Sakura tilted her head.

"What's wrong?"

She looked down when she noticed a small movement from the corner of her eye. Itachi was holding out his hand.

Sakura smirked as she realized he wanted the money back. "What? I don't get to keep the change?" she pouted.

"No." he answered simply.

She briefly toyed with the idea of telling him to get it himself, but she never even had a chance to say anything when someone pushed in to her with enough force to send her flying forward. She was falling just past Itachi. As she tried to adjust herself, she felt the sudden pressure of someone grasping her wrist. Her eyes snapped up and locked with the Uchiha's.

He pulled and she came to him with ease. She was pushed up against his chest, just inches from his face. She could see the small smile that pulled at his lips when her face erupted with a heavy blush.

"That's why you couldn't keep the money." he answered her softly.

"The money?" she realized too late that the person that had smashed into her had to be a pick pocket.

She pushed herself up on her tip toes as she looked over Itachi's shoulder. She couldn't see anyone that stood out. They had already slipped back into the cover of the crowd. She pulled back to look at Itachi again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? That was a lot of money!" she exclaimed.

"I know."

"You know? Then how can you not care that some man just ran off with a small fortune?"

"He was fast, but I was faster." he answered.

Sakura looked down to see him holding the bag in his hand before putting it back in his own pouch. She smirked at him and then quickly blushed again. She seemed to notice that she was still really close to Itachi and that neither of them seemed perturbed by the closeness. She swallowed hard before backing away from him. Her eyes never leaving his face.

"We should get back to see if Guppy is awake. I need to check him over before we leave." she said, suddenly finding the tips of her boots interesting. She glanced up briefly, "Maybe I should give you a once over too."

Itachi chuckled.

"Maybe you should." he answered as he turned and walked back to the hotel.

Sakura's blush deepened even more. She thought about the words she had just spoken and how they could be taken out of context. She felt her heart flutter and her stomach tighten.

_What a wonderful time to develop a crush, Sakura. _She thought as she jogged to close the gap between them. She smiled to herself as she brushed against his shoulder when she had caught up. She eyed his cautiously to see if the small contact bothered him. No evidence to say it did, but then again this was Itachi. He was an Uchiha and feelings weren't something any of them freely showed.

* * *

**Okay, so this was a short chapter and I am sorry. But I thought that you guys might want **_**something**_** since it has been forever and a day. I will try my hardest to not to that again, but I can't make any promises. - l.k.**


	10. Chapter Nine

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.

**Word can't even begin to explain how sorry I am that I haven't been keeping up with this story (or my others for that matter) and how annoyed I am that I haven't been doing so. That being said, I have found that it was much easier to find time to write when my daughter would nap like she should. At 7 months she thinks she doesn't need them anymore… so please, continue to bare with me!**

**Thanks to my reviewer(s) : craizypet, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, TeenageCrisis, ylfrettub, UchihaTragedy, KagomeAngel91, withloveagain (times two!) and pen007.**

**As always, enjoy! - laydee kai**

* * *

A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted  
Chapter Nine

The door creaked open and Itachi and Sakura were greeted with a rather annoyed string of curses.

"Where the hell have you two been? I wake up and find no one is here… there's no damn food either."

"Guppy." Sakura greeted back with a small smile before erasing it to continue. "Shut your pointy toothed mouth. You are so damn ungrateful, do you know that?"

"What are you bitching at me for now, woman? I've been out for days with nothing to eat…. I think I am entitled to something to eat!"

"Kisame-san." Itachi interrupted.

The large blue man opened his mouth to retort but then closed it. He looked at his partner and raised his eyebrows to indicate that he was waiting for whatever Itachi had to tell him. Itachi shifted his eyes quickly to Sakura to catch her looking at him just as oddly as Kisame.

"That's enough. Allow Sakura to check your injuries so we can be on our way."

"But I'm hungry." he answered back.

"We need to head out. You can eat while we are traveling."

Kisame started to grumble to himself as Sakura removed her medical bag and walked over to him. She bent down and scanned him from head to toe to see how his wounds looked. She placed her hands on his stomach and applied a small amount of pressure. Kisame grunted in return.

"I thought you were some great medic. Why haven't I been healed yet?" he asked rudely as he watched her dig through her bag for more bandaging.

"I couldn't heal you completely because of Itachi's nifty little seal. Both of you sustained injuries and I was only allowed the bare minimum of chakra. I did what I could. I have been trying my damnedest to keep Itachi from using any of his chakra since he opened his eyes."

"So?" he prodded her. His eyes fell to his bandaged midsection to watch her cut away the dirty ones in order to tend to the wound before replacing them.

"So, I had to do this old school… with bandages, stitches and ointments. That is why we weren't here when you woke up from your beauty nap, which I recommended you trying again."

"Ha. Real funny kunoichi. I wish you would hurry and heal Itachi already. I can't wait until I don't have to worry about opening my eyes and seeing you and your ugly hair." he teased.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as he laughed at her hair. She had just squeezed a glob of medical ointment onto her index finger. Keeping her eyes locked on to Kisame's beady ones, she jabbed her finger at the wound.

"Damnit!" he growled.

"If it wasn't for me and my _ugly hair_ your ass would have bled to death."

"I'm going to kill you!" he continued with his rant.

"Try it." she answered back with venom. "Then who will patch your fishy ass back up next time your brain stops working on a _simple mission_. I don't know why I was ever scared of you. Clearly, Itachi carries your ass through everything."

Kisame's jaw clamped down at her words and the insinuation that he was weak. He bared his shark like fangs at Sakura. She didn't even blink. He batted her hand away from his stomach.

"Don't fuckin' touch me. I don't need your help!" he roared.

"Fine." She answered calmly as she turned from him and packed up the remainder of her things. She stood and looked at him as she snapped her bag back into place. She turned to face Itachi who was watching them quietly.

"I need to check you too." she said tautly, keeping her eyes locked with his.

He nodded but didn't move.

"I need chakra to do that." she explained.

He grunted first and then extended a hand to rest on her bare stomach and the other on her head. He pushed a small amount of chakra into her abdomen and head allowing her chakra to move and seep out slightly. When he withdrew his hands, hers flared to life.

She raised them up to his head and from there her hands trailed over his chest, hovering very closely, to stop over his heart. She took note that the base she had given him had long since left his body and the acid levels were the same as they were the first time she checked them.

Keeping her eyes shut tightly, she murmured to him, "Arms up."

He looked at her and obliged. His arms rose from his side as her own snaked around to his sides and then to his back. She was checking his kidneys. The hum died down and she opened her eyes as she pulled her arms back to wrap around herself.

"Your acid levels are high again. I don't have time to make you another base powder before we leave so the trip will be uncomfortable." she explained apologetically.

"I have dealt with it before, I will be fine if that's what you are worried about." he answered. "Are you?" he added softly for her only.

Her eyes widened before they contradicted her answer, "Of course not."

Sakura stepped around him and walked to the bathroom. Itachi's body didn't turn, but his head did slightly as he watched her from his peripheral.

"Something happened with you two?" Kisame asked as he stood up.

"No." Itachi answered simply.

"Are you really going to start lying to me now, Itachi-san?"

"Nothing has happened." he answered stiffly.

Kisame shrugged slightly before slipping into his cloak. "Guess we better get this over with so we can ditch that damn kunoichi. I'm really getting sick of her mouth."

Itachi shook his head as he gathered the few things that were his, stuffing them in the correct pouches.

"Why are you shaking your head at me?"

"No reason, Kisame-san."

"You know, Itachi-san, we have been partners for years. I use to have a hard time reading you. You were always so cryptic about everything. But right now, I can read you like a cheap novel. If you don't feel that its important enough to tell me what's going on with you, then don't. But don't forget that I only play dumb."

Itachi paused for a moment. His eyes firmly locked on to his partner's. He held his ridged stance.

"That kunoichi has changed the way we are. I understand that you need to keep her happy so she will heal you, but don't delude yourself." Kisame added gruffly.

"I would never do such a thing." Itachi answered coldly.

Kisame seemed to accept his words and dropped the subject.

Sakura had confined herself to the bathroom while she gathered her emotions. Kisame was harsher than normal and his words stung slightly. She never thought that anything that came from his mouth would affect her in such a way. It was unnerving.

Sakura put her back to the door just in time to over hear the conversation between the two men in the next room. Her heart thudded violently in her chest and then stopped. The ice that tinged his words, _I would never do such a thing_ flowed through her veins. The bathroom got smaller and the air seemed to all but vanish. She slid down the door, silently gasping for a breath that she couldn't find.

Why did his words hurt her? Why did she let him get to her. They were nothing. He meant nothing to her and she nothing to him. She knew that. What was it that made it hurt so damn much?

The door shook behind her.

"We're leaving." Kisame's voice rumbled through the door.

She swallowed hard and lifted herself from the ground. She had to spend more time with these two ungrateful bastards and she wouldn't let either of them know that they had done anything to get to her. She would heal the Uchiha and be on her way. She would return home and never look back. She would never think of an Uchiha again after this was all said and done.

The trek back to the small one roomed shack was silent. Every time either male looked back at her, her face betrayed nothing. She was emotionless and silent.

"Nothing to say, Pinky?" Kisame prodded.

Sakura's lips remained tightly shut. She didn't even cast her eyes in his direction. Itachi eyed her cautiously. He slowed his pace and dropped back to where she was.

"You are uncharacteristically quite." he stated in a soft tone.

Her heavy gaze settled on him. "You know nothing of my character, Uchiha-san."

He didn't show it outwardly, but he was taken back by her sudden coldness to him. He thought that there was something different between them, but now he didn't know what to think.

After a moment of silence, he answered, "You are right, Haruno-san. Pardon my assumptions." and with those words he picked up his pace but not before noticing her breath hitch at his words in response.

Something had happened that clearly upset her. Itachi's mind ached as he thought about this. He realized that life was much simpler without having to think about and decipher the actions of a woman. It was much simpler when he didn't care about such things, but for some reason, he found that he did. He cared more than he should. Itachi thought more and more about what could have upset her. The only thing that he thought of was Kisame's words to her.

"You two have a fight or something?" Kisame asked sarcastically.

Itachi sighed. "I doubt it was anything I had to say."

"Oh, so I said something? I wish I would have figured that out sooner, it would have been a little quieter."

Itachi said nothing.

"You disagree?"

"Hn."

Kisame groaned. "What the hell do you mean by that? Do I have to be nice to her now or something? She means nothing to me. She is here to fix you and then be out of our lives."

"Being nice and being grateful do not always go hand in hand, Kisame-san. What she said was true, you would have bled to death."

"No, I wouldn't have. I'm tougher than a little cut to my stomach and you know basic medical jutsus… we have been through worse than that damn assignation."

"With my condition, I couldn't have healed you. But we must see the logic in this situation, Kisame-san. The kunoichi will be with us for some time. For all parties concerned, this would work much smoother if we all played nice."

"Play nice?" he asked confused, "Why the hell would I do such a thing?"

"You did it in the beginning and were fine. She insulted you and now you are acting like a child. And on top of that, no matter what you _think_, I will kill one of the two of you because I don't have the ability to deal with you right now. I can take the sarcastic banter and insults, but not _this._"

"Then kill her." he shot back in a mumble.

"That would be counter productive to me being healed."

Kisame's eyes narrowed at the implications behind Itachi's words. This one person was throwing their whole messed up dynamic down the drain. Something was different now and he didn't like it, not at all.

* * *

**I know that Kisame and Sakura's relationship kind of took a more "I hate you" turn in this chapter. But it's like Itachi pointed out, Sakura insulted Kisame by saying that it's Itachi who carries the team and without him, Kisame would be pretty useless. I mean, to any man I think that would be a blow to their ego. I'm not sure how or when, but I would like for the fences to be mended between them and they go back to messing with each other. That's always fun to write! - l.k.**


	11. Chapter Ten

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.

**Okay, so I had to force inspiration. I sat here and started writing to see what would come out and I must admit, I was happy that it worked. Enjoy.**

**Thanks to my reviewer(s) : withloveagain, UchihaTragedy, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, pen007, dark angel vs. light angle, ylfrettub, craizypet, ToraNoKo123 and sin may.**

**As always, enjoy! - laydee kai**

* * *

A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted  
Chapter Ten

The trio of ninja made their way back to the small single room shack that was hidden just barely within the borders of the Land of Fire.

Sakura's eyes were fixed in front of her as they trekked onward. She wanted nothing to do with the two men that were holding her captive. She wished with all her heart that they would both just vanish from her sight and she would be home in bed and this would all be a dream. She kicked herself for allowing herself to _feel_ anything for these two. Ridiculous banter with Kisame and _butterflies_ for Itachi, what the hell was she thinking? She didn't know where it came from, but was satisfied that it was gone now. Their words had shaken her from her stupor.

Miserably, the more that Kisame thought about it, the more he realized that his silent partner was correct about the moody kunoichi. Her behavior, which he knew was a reaction due to his own behavior, was eating at him. With each branch that she snapped while walking was like a tree being brought down against him with full force.

"Damnit, Pinky!" he growled.

She paused and met his glare with one of her own. Her thin pink eyebrow twitched as her mouth was set into a scowl, but not one word crossed her lips.

"Will you just talk already?" he boomed.

Again, she said nothing to him.

"What the hell is your problem? You can't shut up for the first part of the trip and then I have a bad day and run my mouth off, now you won't even whisper a damn word? Are you on the rag or something?" he continued.

The color in her pale cheeks began to darken as Kisame kept ranting. This man was really starting to anger her. Sakura closed her eyes as the blue man continued on with his tirade. She inhaled deeply through her nose and let out an annoyed hiss through her teeth.

Kisame closed the distance between them. "Seriously, say whatever the hell is on your mind because your silence is worse than hearing your shrill voice bitching all the time. Say _something_!"

"Kisame-san." Itachi warned.

"No!" he snapped back. "She's being a bitch and I am sick of her shit."

Sakura's eyes snapped open and her fist flew forward. There was the all to satisfying crunch of his nose breaking when she made contact. It wasn't enough to ground the large man but it was enough to catch him off guard. She dropped to the dirt and swept his legs from under him. Kisame twisted his large body so that he landed on his hands ready to spring back up. Sakura had already launched herself in the air and came down harshly on his back. The force caused his arms to give out, effectively winding him when he connected with the hard earth. Her hands snaked around the hilt of his mighty sword and snatched it from his back. She flipped away with surprising grace as she hefted the sword and stood waiting.

Kisame started to laugh as he stood up. He ran a hand under his nose to wipe away the blood. "That's your ass now, Pinky. Samehada will suck you dry."

"I'm not using any chakra, asshole." with that she ran at him and swung. The flat part of the blade made contact like a bat to a ball. She used the momentum of the swing to drag it downward effectively shredding the bandages and Kisame's arm that he used to block.

Out of pure shock, he fell to the ground again with her on his chest, pressing the blade into him.

"Watch your mouth, Hoshigaki. Kami has blessed you today. You are lucky I have no chakra, but remember this… just because I don't, doesn't mean I can't kill you. Do I need to remind you who took out Sasori?" She hissed at him, hardly winded.

With a final push of the blade, she was off of him and silent again. Her eyes closed once more as she tried to push the anger back down. After a moment her eyes flashed back to the blue man who was back on his feet. He was covered in blood and had a wild look in his eyes.

"Heal me, damnit!" he demanded.

She didn't budge.

"No." Itachi answered in her place.

Her green eyes snapped to Itachi's amused form. He had watched the entire exchange and had a small smile pulling at his lips. Kisame looked at his partner.

"And why the hell not?" he shot back.

"For one, you said you didn't need her medic abilities a day ago, and two, I can't give her chakra."

"And why not?"

"Look what she did to you without it." he said evenly. He turned on his heal and continued onward.

Sakura briefly caught Itachi's eye before he took the lead. She couldn't help but let a smug smile cross her face at what just happened. She felt much better for putting Kisame in his place. She sighed heavily as she reached into her medic bag and pulled out a roll of bandages. She tossed it to him before she followed Itachi.

"You got lucky, Pinky. That wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been injured." he mumbled.

"Whatever, Hoshigaki." she answered without turning around. "Oh, and the bandage is for Samehada, not you."

His mouth gaped. He didn't know what to say in response as he watched her small form walk away from him. He admitted, albeit only to himself, that he was slightly impressed with the way she wielded the Samehada. He nodded to himself, she was alright.

After another days travel, they had made it to the small house. Sakura looked unimpressed when Itachi went through a rapid succession of hand signs and the place shimmered into view.

"You know the rules, Haruno-san." Itachi said as he moved to the side so she could enter.

"Hn." she answered.

His eyebrow arched at her answer. He turned to look at Kisame who laughed.

"Don't like it, do you?" he chuckled.

Itachi studied his partner. "You seem to be in a better mood, Kisame-san."

"Pinky's got balls. I think I misjudged her." he said with a slight bob of his head. "Maybe she can replace Sasori instead of Tobi."

"I'm sure Deidara would love that."

"I know, wouldn't it be great?" Kisame continued laughing as Itachi left him outside alone. In the middle of his laughter, his stomach let out a large gurgle. He stuck his head in the house to announce he was going hunting and then vanished.

The tension between the three of them had lessened dramatically after Sakura's outburst. But when Kisame left, the tension was just as great between the two of them.

"Sakura-san?" Itachi questioned as he hung his cloak.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?" she answered.

He paused for a moment, taken back by the unremitting formality in her words before continuing. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." she answered in a clipped tone.

"I think you are lying." he answered back.

"I _know _I am, but why are you concerned?" she bit out. "There is nothing for you to worry about, you will be healed and I will be on my way and out of yours as soon as I can be."

"I am concerned because even for what this is, it doesn't have to be unpleasant."

"Oh, don't worry, I haven't _deluded_ myself to think other wise." She cut away from him and went back to getting everything ready for the procedure.

Itachi's voice dropped. "You overheard us."

"Yeah, you know eavesdropping is sort of in the drop description so you should have at least expected it." she snapped.

"I thought you were bothered by Kisame-san's words."

"I was. But he wasn't the only one who said something hurtful. But you know what? It doesn't really matter because it was me who was slightly deluded. I thought that there just might be more to the feared Uchiha Itachi, but you're just an Uchiha. You are an emotionless void… you're… you're just an Uchiha."

Sakura looked at her hands for a moment before setting back to work. She poured a white, grainy powder into a small glass and filled it with water. She turned back to Itachi and handed him the glass.

She swallowed hard when she saw the anguish in his eyes. His Sharingan flickered out and his onyx eyes bore into hers. Her mouth dried out as his fingers brushed hers when he took the glass.

"Sakura…" he started softly.

"Itachi, don't." she stopped him with a small shake of her head. She licked her lips before she continued. "That base is stronger than the last. The pain killers will last well into tomorrow. We will start the first procedure in the morning. I need some rest." she paused, unable to tear her eyes away from his. "As do you. Tomorrow will not be pleasant."

"It's not now." he answered softly.

She reached out and placed a hand on his forehead to feel for a fever.

"You feel fine, but the base will help with the pain."

"No, it won't." he said with a sigh before downing the glass. He set it back in her hands. "I apologize for my words. They weren't as I meant them."

"It's not necessary."

He took a step closer to her. She could feel the warmth of him. Her breath faltered as he took another step. He reached out and brushed the side of her cheek with his hand before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"But it is." he answered as he looked at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to beat you up like Hoshigaki." she laughed in a breathy nervousness.

He smiled a really small smile as his fingers brushed her cheek one more time before falling back to his side. "I'm not worried."

* * *

**So… Sakura and Kisame are better… sort of. She is still a little sour, hence the use of the last name instead of Guppy. But I think she has made progress… I know this one is a little short… but I hope you liked it. -l.k.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.

**I really enjoyed the last chapter. And I really like this chapter. There is no fighting action… but I think the action in this one is just as awesome. **

**Just in case you are wondering… I have taken some liberties as far as Itachi's illness goes. Not that this is true… but I didn't want someone to look up Acidosis and then be like what you said isn't true… cause most of it is not. Like I said… I have taken some liberties. **

**I truly hope that you like this chapter… and I am sure that you all are happy that you didn't have to wait forever and a day for a new update!**

**Thanks to my reviewer(s) : Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, pen007, damnitachissexy, sinmay, withloveagain, UchihaTragedy, Mel and Theary94!**

**As always, enjoy! - laydee kai**

* * *

A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted  
Chapter Eleven

_On the field, a medic has no time to really dwell on what needs to be done. The just do, there is no time for anything else when it's fast paced, life and death moments of battle. But here, in a moment when someone comes to you off the field, it has the potential to be a whole different story. There is time to prepare and time to psych yourself out._

Dawn came before Sakura was ready for it. In the next hour or so, she would start on Itachi's procedure. One in which she was only mildly familiar with and had no hands on experience. These were times when she would have turned to Tsunade. But no, here, where she was a captive of two Akatsuki members, she didn't have such a luxury.

Sakura was standing near the window, starring out of the grimy, moth eaten curtains when Itachi walked up to her.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." He greeted in his normal, detached tone.

"Good morning, Itachi-san." she answered without turning to look at him.

"Are you well rested?" he continued.

"As well as I can be for sleeping on that excuse of a futon. I think after this first round, you should send Hoshigaki for a new one. You will need it."

She side stepped the man, continuing to avoid his eyes and went to her medic bag. She scooped it from the ground and brought it to the side of the futon. With the grace that Itachi had quickly become accustomed too, Sakura folded herself to the floor and begin to set out some things. She pull out some herbs, vials and glass jars. As she continued to rummage, a few towel came out as well as some more of the medicine that she had given Itachi last night.

Without looking at Itachi, she called out to him, "There are two buckets outside, can I have some fresh water please, Itachi-san?"

"Hai." he answered in a frail voice.

Sakura heard the physical distress in his voice. She finally turned to face him and really saw him. He was paler than he was the night before and the sheen and smell of sweat were noticeable.

"Itachi!" She ran to his side as he crumpled to the floor. She ran her cool hand across his scorching skin. The medic in her took over. "Hoshigaki! Get your lazy ass up!"

The blue man jumped from his chair at the sound of her voice. The authority rang in his ears and he knew better than to question her now.

"What do you need, Pinky?" he asked as he watched her hoist Itachi's limp body into her arms and bring him to the futon.

With the utmost care, she laid his still form on the flattened bedding before taking stock of him. Without the use of her chakra, she couldn't tell how high his temperature was. Sakura placed two fingers on the side of his neck and monitored his pulse. It was weak. Her heart sped up and the adrenaline started to course through her veins.

"Those two buckets, I need fresh water, _now_."

Kisame didn't bother answering her. He spun on his heal and was out the door in search of the water she needed.

"Damnit, Itachi, I wasn't ready yet!" she fussed at him under her breath. "How am I supposed to do this without my chakra?"

There was always the ace she had hidden up her sleeve. But honestly she wasn't really ready to use it yet. She had no idea how it would react to what Itachi had done to her, and she was desperate enough to find out.

She sighed out of relief when she heard Kisame return. "The stream up the way has been polluted. I couldn't find any fresh water, Pinky."

"Oh for Kami's sake, Guppy!" She chided. "I don't have time for this, you dumbass! Are you not a damn missing nin from Kiri? _Make_ me some fuckin' water!"

"Unless you want me to flood this entire place then…"

She spun around and snapped. "Then go outside! I need him to wake up long enough to give me my chakra so I can save him! I need that water!"

Kisame grumbled at her but listened. As quickly as he was gone, he was back with two buckets. The splashed minutely when he placed them at her left side, but she said nothing. Her right hand snatched a towel and passed it to her left hand so she could submerge it in the cool water. With the expertise of a well seasoned medic, she rung it out without spilling a drop.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Hai." She answered with a pause, "Let me work."

She draped the cool rag over his head and grabbed the base powder. She pinched out a very small amount with her fingers and using her other hand, she opened Itachi's mouth. She put the powder in and left it to dissolve on the back of his tongue.

"Does he have a change of clothing some where?" she asked quickly.

"Not in this place, but close. Why?"

The shredding of his shirt was all the answer that he needed.

The condition of his chest was similar to that of his face. Pale and covered in sweat. In a movement that was identical to the first time, she soaked another towel and spread it across his chest. Her fingers snaked back around his neck to check his pulse. She let out a strained breath and relaxed.

"His pulse is back to normal." She said softly. She dug in her bag again and pulled out some smelling salts. With a quick flick of her wrist, she waved the small vial under his nose before recapping it.

The heavy smell wafted to his nose and he groaned. Sakura saw his muscles tense and she held him down.

"If you move too much right now, any more than necessary, you could go into a seizure. The only movement you are allowed to do it give me access to my chakra." she instructed.

His eyes fluttered open and he gave her a small nod. She leaned over him and looked into his eyes. She was slightly aware of the movement of his hands, but not of much else. They kept their eyes locked on each others while he stimulated the blockades. She felt the rush of her chakra and knew that it was done.

His hands fell limp to his side and his eyes began to flutter once more. If she wouldn't have been so close to him already, she would have never heard the whispered words that passed his lips.

"Thank You."

His words caused her to freeze. Those two words had kicked her out of her own mind and sent her reeling. Why would he ever thank her for something that she was forced here to do? Was he really so shocked that she had just saved his life?

"Pinky?" Kisame's voiced filtered into her mind.

She shook herself from her own mind. Now was not the time. She looked at him, the focus had returned.

"I need you to change out the water for me before I begin. Just to let you know, I will need you to do this often." She explained in a calm voice.

The panic was now gone. Itachi was unconscious at the moment, but he was stable. There was no need for her to panic, she needed to remain in control of everything.

Kisame grabbed both buckets and stepped outside for a moment. Sakura could hear the force of the water flowing from the jutsu. Kisame replaced the buckets and stood back waiting for when she would need more.

"Let's get this started then." She nodded at the large man who returned the gesture.

Sakura started the whole procedure of with a full body scan. She needed to find out what had sent Itachi into shock. She was alarmed with the increased levels of acid in his system. She shook her head as she kept scanning. His levels shouldn't have increased that much over night especially with that base in his system. Her breath hitched in her throat as she jerked her hands and let them hover over his kidneys.

"Shit." she hissed.

"What?" Kisame asked quickly.

"One of his kidneys has shut down and the other isn't far behind." She explained. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Can you fix a kidney?"

"Don't ever doubt my skills, Guppy. Never." She said, rising to the challenge.

She focused both hands over the kidney closest to her. This one was in the process of failing, it would be her best hope to stabilize first. She pushed her chakra into the organ and started repairing it. She screwed her eyes shut and she focused. Kisame watched as she began to pull one hand away.

"I need one of those jars."

He reached for it and held it out for her. She moved her hand over the glass jar and let the acid fall.

"Don't touch it." she instructed as she quickly stuck her hand in one of the buckets.

The water clung to her chakra when she pulled her hand away. She brought her hands back together and started to push the water into the kidney as she worked on it. It was the only thing that she could really think of. The acid was acting like a poison, so why not remove it like one.

"I need an empty bucket." she spoke.

"Hai." Kisame answered quietly as he fetched one for her.

She dropped the dirty water into the dry bucket. There was a soft sizzle when the acid water touched the wood but it was soon drowned out by another splash of water from her hand.

"Why do you need the water when you removed it without it just now?"

"The water helps dilute it so it's not as painful. If I removed it all as just pure acid then it could damage other things."

"Then why do it at all?"

"I needed it to study. If I can learn something from it, it could help him in the long run. I don't know how permanent this treatment is."

She continued on in peace until his kidney was working well enough.

She could hear Kisame's muffled footsteps behind her. Sakura could tell that he was anxious.

"I have one of his kidneys healed. It's stable and working properly. I will have to work fast to save the other one." she turned to face the man behind her. "Can I have some fresh water please?"

He nodded and walked off. He dumped the old water out and watched in amazement as the acid tainted water started to eat away at the ground where he dumped it. He quickly filled the buckets and returned silently.

"Thank you. This one is going to take longer, you might want to pull up a chair."

- - xXxXx - -

After 3 hours of working diligently on Itachi's failed kidney, she let her hands fall to her side and smiled triumphantly. She wiped the sweat off of her brow and looked back to see Kisame leaning forward in his chair watching her intently.

"Both kidneys are working." she informed him.

"Wow." he answered.

"Wow? Is that all you have to say after what I just did?" she questioned.

"What more do you want me to say woman?"

"How about 'nice work', asshole."

"Fine… _nice work, asshole._" he answered with a huge smirk on his face.

She closed her eyes and balled up her fists. "Hoshigaki, I don't have time for your shit. I still have to try and remove some of the acid from his blood stream."

"I don't see how you are going to do that. You haven't used all of your chakra yet?"

"Oh, please!" She scoffed. "I am a master of control."

"Whatever, Pinky… get to healing."

She laughed to herself. "You know it's sad when I feel like Uchiha Itachi is better at conversations than _you_."

Sakura picked back up with her body scan. She was relived to find his liver was still in decent condition considering how bad his kidneys were. She would save liver and heart repair for the next session.

With steady, water coated hands, she focused once more. One hand over his heart and the other held generically over his stomach she pushed the water and chakra into his body.

Kisame watched again as she pulled the water back out, however this time it contained both water and blood. He panicked briefly. "What are you going to do with his blood?"

"Drink it." she said as she kept her eyes focused on what was in front of her.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be stupid, Guppy… I am going to put it back." she told him as she started to separate the acid from his blood.

The acid flowed to her left hand and the blood to the right. She dumped the acid water before she brought both hands together to focus on gently pushing the clean blood back into his heart to circulate. Once the blood was in, she pulled the water back out and dumped it also. The shark man watched as she repeated this another four times.

By the time her chakra finally began to flicker, the sky was burning orange as the sun was setting. She took a deep breath as she dragged her exhausted body to the wall nearest to Itachi. Her head lulled back with a thud and her eyes shut.

The only this she could do now was wait. She was confident that she had done what her Shishou would have done when treating this and that gave her hope. Sakura would just wait for Itachi to come to for now. But in the meantime, she decided a little nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**i really hope that you all like this chapter. i really do... i am so excited about where i am thinking this is going to go. hopefully there are a few surprises up my sleeve that will keep you all on your toes! if you have a prediction for what you think will happen... please let me know. i am interested in y'alls thoughts about the future of this story! - l.k. **


	13. Chapter Twelve

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.

**Yey! I feel like I might be on a roll here! Another chapter so soon! I hope you like it! It's a little longer than the others which I don't think you will mind! Again, i really did enjoy this chapter... **

**Thanks to my reviewer(s) : craizypet, sinmay, pen007, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, UchihaTragedy and ylfrettub (THANKS FOR THE IDEA!) **

**As always, enjoy! - laydee kai**

* * *

A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted  
Chapter Twelve

Sakura dug her toes in and the debris crunched in response. She readied herself for what she knew was coming. She cast a weary glance at Naruto. She was concerned for him and what was to come. This was a day that they had both dreamed of and it was not going as they had hoped.

He _said_ he didn't want anything to do with them. Now, he felt he had to _show_ them that he meant his words.

Sakura, Naruto and Sai stood in the crater that use to be part of Orochimaru's base. Three pairs of eyes were narrowed in determination as the youngest Uchiha glared down at them.

"Sasuke-kun… please." Sakura begged. "Come home with us, it's where you belong."

The wind whistled behind him and kicked up dust. He said nothing. He did nothing.

Sakura could feel the tension mounting and the ominous taste of the chakra that was starting to roll off of Naruto. She shot him another glance and saw the subtle shake in his limbs. She knew what was happening and she also knew that if it came to that, then there was nothing that she could do. Her eyes darted quickly to the newest addition to their team. Sai's midnight eyes were focused and detached but locked on their opponent.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled.

"I already explained to you both, I have no desire to return to Konoha. And I won't. Give it up." He said frigidly.

"But Sasuke-kun, we're your team… your family."

The laugh that came from his mouth caused the hair on Sakura's neck to stand up.

"Clearly you are mistaken. You are breathing so you can not be my family. My bastard of a brother made sure that they were all dead, which I will soon repay the favor to him." he spit. "You are not now nor have you ever been my _family._ Yes, we _were_ teammates but you both were weak and I have no use for you. Leave."

"No!" Naruto snapped. "You are a ninja of Konoha and we will bring you back whether you want to come with us or not."

Naruto's chakra began to boil red. The weight pushed him further into the rubble as he welcomed the evil surge.

"Naruto…" she reasoned. "Don't let it consume you."

"He will return." he voice boomed.

Sasuke watched Naruto. He knew what was taking place and was not in the mood to fight with the blonde. The only thing that moved him was bringing death to his brother and nothing more.

"You are a fool, Naruto." he spoke evenly before he disappeared.

Sakura gasped and sunk into her defensive position. He was fast and she couldn't feel his chakra. She heard the rubble crunch and she spun around.

Her mouth fell slack as she felt the cold blade slide through her belly. Her bright eyes dulled slightly as they locked with Sasuke's Sharingan. Her mind slowed down as she tried process what just happened. She couldn't. All she could focus on was the warm touch of his hand on her back as he gripped her weakening body.

Suddenly her mind rewound.

_She was twelve again and the night air was cold. She saw his back getting smaller as he walked away from him home, from her._

"_Sasuke-kun!" she cried out._

"_What are you doing out here" he asked in a hushed tone._

"_I figured if you had decided to leave that you would come this way."_

"_Go home, Sakura." he answered with a shake of his head._

"_This is your home, Sasuke-kun. Please stay here… stay with me."_

_He stopped walking and turned to face her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Again, he shook his head at her actions._

"_No." he answered as he turned back to his path._

"_Then let me come with you, Sasuke-kun. Let me take care of you." she pleaded with him._

"_How can you do that when you are so weak?"_

"_I will get stronger, for you I will." she promised. _

_She took a deep breath and raised her face to look at him. He was gone. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she felt his warmth behind her. And before it all went black, she heard him speak._

"_Thank you."_

The air wheezed in her chest and she vaguely felt the heavy chakra fading behind her as she heard Naruto scream. Sasuke pulled her tight to his chest and once again she felt his warmth.

"In death, I release you." his whisper tickled her ear. "You are no longer mine, Sakura-_chan_."

His hand fell from her back as he pulled his sword out and vanished again. He reappeared atop the crater in the same place as he was before. He stood there with his sword by his side, dripping Sakura's blood. The gleam from his blade danced over her face as she fell to the ruins beneath her.

Her eyes flew open and her breathing was labored. As quickly as her eyes opened, she screwed them shut again. The morning light was shining on her through the moth eaten curtains. She quickly too inventory of her surroundings and she was alone on the futon with a blanket tossed over her.

The door creaked open and she instinctively threw herself in the corner as she sucked in a breath. Her hair was veiling her vision as she peered through it. She saw black hair and red eyes and started to panic.

Itachi was taken back by her reaction. He set down the empty bucket and walked to her side.

She tried to push herself further into the wall as he approached.

He slowly knelt down in front of her. Itachi was reminded of a scared, abused animal. The red of his eyes faded to black as he leaned forward and tried to brush her wild hair out of her face.

Her hand batted his away and in his moment of surprise, she leapt at him. Her small hand closed around what part of his throat she could. He gasped for air after making contact with the hard wooden floor. She was on top of him, holding him down with pressure on his wind pipe. In reflex his eyes blazed red again as he grabbed for her wrist. She hissed at the contact and applied more pressure.

"Sakura." he wheezed.

The sound of his voice shook her from her trance. The wild fear was replaced with confusion and then embarrassment. She released her grip of Itachi's throat and allowed him to push her hands away by holding her wrists. She made to scramble away from him but his hold wouldn't give. She looked back down at him.

"I'm sorry." she spoke quietly.

"It's okay." He answered in a surprisingly sincere tone.

She stayed straddled atop him as he kept her wrists in his hands. She could feel the rise and fall of his breathing. She tried to force herself to break eye contact with him but couldn't. There was something in his eyes that just wouldn't allow her to do so.

As her heart began to race, she noticed a smile on Itachi's lips. Her eyes lingered on them before she realized _why_ he was smiling. One of his fingers was on the inside of her wrist monitoring her pulse while gripped by his hands. He knew the effect he was having on her and was amused.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to pull her wrists away from his hold. He followed the pulling motion and abruptly sat up. Now, Sakura was awkwardly sitting in his lap with her legs on either side of his waist. Her nose was just inches from his own. Again, her eyes were drawn to his.

She let out a heavy breath and tried to scoot away from him. Quickly, Itachi's hands clamped down on her thighs. The silent command for her to stay shocked her.

"Itachi…" she tried to question, but words wouldn't come.

One hand left her leg and brushed her hair from her face. "You are upset about something." he paused as he searched her eyes. "I want to know what it is." he finished delicately.

Sakura's cheeks flushed pink as she thought about what to say. She had had a nightmare but felt childish about saying she had a bad dream. She bit her lip before answering.

"I had a flashback." Her eyes fell from his to his chest.

He lifted her gaze back to his own. "About?"

She took a deep breath willing herself not to cry in front of Itachi. "The day I got the scar."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

In a move that surprised them both, Sakura fell into his chest as she began to sob silently. After recovering, Itachi wrapped his arms around her. She said nothing as the tears fell from her face and soaked his clothing.

This was something that had never happened to him. Itachi had never had someone let down their walls, their guard the way that she had just done. This whole experience was new and thrilling. He liked it. And he had to admit to himself that he liked her.

She pulled away before he was ready. He could read the embarrassment on her. She wouldn't look at him.

Once again, he lifted her chin. Her eyes were sparkling from the remaining tears. Both of his hand held her face briefly before he wiped away her tears. Slowly he started to close the distance between them.

Sakura was aware of what was happening. She placed her hands firmly on his chest. He stopped and looked at her. In that instant she cursed herself. Why did she stop him? She knew how much she wanted him to continue. How much she wanted to feel his lips on hers and have him hold her tight.

She closed her eyes. "Itachi, do you really think we should be doing this?"

There was silence. She cracked an eye open and then the other. His face was peaceful and undisturbed by her words.

"I don't know, Sakura." he answered truthfully. "But right now… right here… I don't find myself caring."

And his lips met hers.

Her hands ran up his chest and around his neck. Itachi's hands snaked from her face and into her hair. The kissed deepened and they were lost in it. In that moment they weren't enemy ninja, they were just Itachi and Sakura. They were just a man and a woman who simply couldn't deny the attraction, the spark that was between them.

When the air left their lungs, they parted. Itachi pulled her close again and kissed her softly on the lips. Her forehead rested against the cool metal of his hiate-ate as he ran his hands up and down her back.

He let out a sigh of contentment and she echoed it. She pulled back a little so she could look at him. She smiled a small smile before it vanished. His brows furrowed when the smile left her lips.

"As wonderful as that was, what are we doing?"

"Giving into what is there." he answered.

The smile returned and he loved it. It made him want to kiss her again. She laughed under her breath at his answer.

"I know that, Itachi." she paused as she licked her lips. "But why?"

"Why do you have to question it?"

"Because it will never work." she answered with a small shrug.

He pulled her close again and placed his lips on her as he spoke. "And why not?"

"Don't make me laugh. Your brain may not have thought this through before, but you know why."

"Do you want to make it work… Sakura?" he asked as he held her gaze seriously.

Her mind was reeling. Was this just a dream? Was she _really_ having this conversation with Itachi? She looked deeply into his eyes and saw the answer.

"Yes."

"Then why ask why?" he kissed her again.

Her hands found his face and she held it caressingly as she looked at him again. She brushed his hair to the side and smiled. She let a chuckle escape.

"What is so funny, Sakura?"

"This is so surreal to me. I mean you are _Itachi Uchiha_… there is so much attached to your name. So much about you that I don't really know and here I am, sitting in your lap, _kissing_ you and thinking about how in the world we could make this work. I mean is it not a little overwhelming to you?"

"It is."

Sakura groaned, "And you still don't want to speak to me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

She pulled away from him and he finally allowed her to scoot back. She kept going until her back was against the wall and she was on the futon. She looked back to him and patted the place next to her. He crawled over to her side and mimicked her position.

"I want to know about you." she answered simply.

"What don't you know?" he asked in a detached voice.

"Don't do that." she snapped and his eyes were on hers. "Don't use that voice with me. You aren't allowed to anymore. Understand?"

A single head bob was her answer.

"I want to know the real you. I think that everything you project isn't everything that you are."

The were silent as they both digested her words. She knew that there was something that he was hiding. And he felt a yearning to lay everything at her feet.

"When you woke up from your fever back in that hotel, you were going to tell me something. What was it?"

He paused. "I was going to tell you the truth." he turned to face her.

She smiled brightly, "Well, I'm listening."

He took a deep breath. "I'm not a traitor."

He heard the breath hitch in her throat but continued anyway.

"It was part of my mission and only the Hokage knows the truth. Two things started to happen around the same time. The Uchiha Clan started to grow restless and the Akatsuki started to gain power. The clan was planning to over throw Konoha and to take out the Sandaime. I was in ANBU and they expected me to spy for them and tell them everything that was happening in the government.

"I fed them useless information all the while I was feeding the Sandaime their plans. The things that were happening in my clan were horrible. They were basically brainwashing the next generations and they pushed Sasuke to be just like me. My father used him.

"As much as it hurt me, it was for the good of Konoha. I was given the order to purge the Uchiha Clan and then join the Akatsuki. Two birds with one stone."

"So you are a spy?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes. And still very much loyal to my _home_."

The silence consumed them again. Sakura let everything sink in. She replayed events and now with this information, things did make more sense.

"One thing though, Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"If you had to do it, then why bait Sasuke the way you did?"

"Redemption." he answered. "I am still an Uchiha, and we are proud. I didn't want to be the black mark on the name Uchiha. I left him alive because I couldn't slay my little brother and I hoped that one day he would erase the mark I left and clear our Clan's name."

She reached for his hand and held it in hers. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why would you sacrifice your life?"

"Because I had nothing else to live for. I had no home and no family." he spoke. "I had no one."

Sakura titled her head up to look at him. She smiled at him as he looked into her eyes.

"Until now." She paused. "That is, if you want."

He let go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist. With ease, he pulled her into his lap. He ran a hand through her hair again and held her face to his.

"Until now." he agreed before kissing her again.

* * *

**So it finally happened... they kissed! Yey for them... **

**i am hoping that the creative juices keep flowing. i can't seem to even think about my other story until this one is done. i have tried but it just always comes back to thinking about this one! anywho... hope you liked it! -l.k.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. I do not own the song.

**I have no clue how long it has been since I updated this story. As the days ticked away I have become increasingly annoyed with the fact that I have left so many readers hanging in the wind. So, I have thought and thought and thought about this story and how to fix the part of it that has caused me SUCH writer's block. I think I have found something that I am happy with and I truly hope that you, my poor neglected readers, are happy with as well. **

**As always, enjoy! - laydee kai**

A Traitor's Heart: Self Inflicted

Chapter Thirteen

"Until now." Itachi's voice echoed softly through Sakura's mind.

A sudden wave of clarity flooded her senses. Sakura sucked a deep breath in through her teeth to fill her lungs and forced her mind to rewind and play back what had occurred. Her cheeks burned red and her brow started to dampen with perspiration.

She quickly took stock of the situation. Her back was against the wall and her toes were just barely scrapping the dusty ground. Her small, work calloused hands flew to her neck and snaked around an arm. Her green eyes snapped open and she was starring into the crimson eyes of Itachi. She gasped for air as Itachi applied more pressure to her throat. She clawed and pulled at his fingers.

"Itachi!" She wheezed. " What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought my actions were quite clear. I am defending myself." His eyes spun threateningly. "Do you cease your actions?"

She coughed violently and he let go. Her body slid down the wall and landed with a slight thump as a small cloud of dust rose. She closed her eyes and pulled in one deep breath after the other to calm herself down. Her mind reeled as she tried franticly to make sense of what was going on. How had she gone from kissing and talking with Itachi to having him crush her wind pipe.

"What happened? Why were you _defending_ yourself from me?" she questioned softly as the only thing that made sense clicked into place.

"Because you attacked me. I heard you scream, I came to check on you and then you…"

"Knocked you down and tried to choke you?" she finished weakly.

"Yes. I reacted accordingly." he stated justifiably.

"Oh. And I suppose out of habit, you used your sharingan on me?" Her eyes were locked on the floor.

He paused for a moment and watched her before answering, "Ah."

Her green eyes flashed. She rubbed her throat and glared up at the Uchiha standing in front of her. After a moment she lowered her gaze and her eyes swam with tears. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she rose from the ground.

"Did you control it?" she hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you control what I saw? Do you even know what I saw?" she all but screamed.

His steady gaze faltered for a fraction before he regained himself. "Yes."

The tears spilled from her cheeks and at the moment her hatred of crying was overshadowed by her sudden and uncontrollable anger. Her eyes slid to the Uchiha's pale face and unflinchingly met his sharingan.

"Yes to what part?" she said in a dangerous hushed tone as she rose to her feet. Her whole body was taught and shaking.

His eyes narrowed as he took stock of her reaction. He knew that she would respond badly to this but he had clearly underestimated her. He could feel the anger building and swelling in her system. He could see the flare of her chakra as it fought to break down their barriers that he had placed on her. Itachi's sharingan began to spin as he watched her.

"To both parts."

She slid her feet apart slightly as she listened to him.

"I dug in your mind and played something that you wanted. Did you not like what I showed you?" He asked, knowing very well what he was doing. He was pushing her. He wanted to know if she could break down the seals now that she had shown him the resistance. "You wanted to save Sasuke, why not me? It seems to be your _thing_."

He felt a pulse and the seals cracked. Sakura launched herself at Itachi. Quickly, he slid from her path but she didn't falter. He reappeared behind her as she slammed against the small, cluttered counter. Her hand gripped the pan that was resting on the counter and spun around and aimed for Itachi's head. He brought and arm up to deflect the blow but was thrown off when Sakura brought her heal down with amazing strength on the top of his foot. His guard slipped and the pan made contact with a resounding clang. She pulled her arm bag again with the intent to bring the pan down on his head once more but it was plucked from her fingers. A large blue hand came down on her shoulder and she grunted.

Itachi watched as the seals began to crack even more.

Sakura pushed off and sent herself flying backward and at the last second dug her elbow into Kisame's large side. When she heard the air escape his lungs, she latched onto his arm and with surprising ease tossed him across the room.

"What the hell, Itachi?" Kisame yelled.

Sakura spun on the spot and raced for the door. She hit the force field sealing her in with savage rage. Itachi's eyes widened fractionally as he saw that the seals on her chakra were about to break. She pulled her arm back as was just about to pound on the force field when Itachi grabbed her arm and spun her away from the door. Kisame, already back on his feet, snatched her up as she came his way.

She struggled against the blue man's grip. "You bastard! Let me go." She bellowed.

Kisame tightened his grip. "What just happened?" he asked his partner.

Itachi closed the small distance between them. Hate was pouring from Sakura now. It was fueling her chakra, pushing it to the point where it wouldn't be contained. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Without opening his eyes, he answered, "Her anger has weakened the seals that I put in place. I clearly underestimated her. I will not make that mistake again as I fix the seals this time."

He stepped forward and looked up at her small form encased in Kisame's arms. He noticed her legs tensing to strike out. Before she could make contact, his eyes flashed. "Sleep, Sakura." and she fell limp in his partner's arms.

"Lay her on the futon." He said quietly as he made his way to the chairs. "I'll fix her seals in a moment. She'll be asleep for a long while."

Kisame joined his partner after he place Sakura on the futon. He took a deep breath and watched his partner from the corner of his eye for a moment.

"I underestimated her. And you did too. That's not good Itachi."

"You're correct. I foolishly put to much stock in her being weak and pliable without the use of her chakra. She is stronger than either of us gave her credit for."

Itachi fell into a deep silence. The minutes turned to hours before Itachi rose from his seat. He stood over Sakura's limp body and watched her. Her breathing was steady and almost peaceful. That was what he had willed for her when he sent her to sleep this time. Silently he dropped to his knees, never taking his eyes from her face.

A thick section of her hair was tossed over her face. His hand twitched, aching to move it so he could have an unobstructed view. He paused and quickly checked to make sure his partner was lost in his own slumber before reaching out and sweeping it aside. His rough hands lingered over the smooth skin of her face before jerking his hand back.

He closed his eyes as he molded his chakra. Repairing the seals would be much easier than placing them there. He reached out and set his hand on her toned stomach and set about the mending process. When he was done he opened his eyes. His hand traced the puckered scar on her stomach. A reminder of Sasuke and his refusal to be saved.

He knew what the words he had spoken would do to her before they every came from his mouth. He knew that they would make her hate him. They left a bitter taste in his mouth as he replayed them.

He hated himself at the moment. He let himself be pulled back into another moment. Sakura in his arms. Her soft lips against his. A brief glimpse of happiness, of trust. But it had been a mistake. He had allowed himself to be pulled in too deep and now he was paying for it. Her hatred was his payment for taking the truth from her and leaving her with a lie.

He would bare the pain of this like he had with everything else. He had too even though at that moment when her lips touched his, everything had changed. He had changed.


End file.
